Between The Shadows
by valleyoftheissy
Summary: As soon as she crossed into Beacon Hills, Liana knew something was wrong. But she couldn't even begin to fathom the crazy, moon called, magic savaged world she was about to come face to face with.
1. New In Town

**A/N: **Alright so this is my very first Teen Wolf fic. Oddly enough it's about Liam, not Isaac, who starred in my previous attempts. Anyway, hopefully this story works out. I have quite a bit of it planned. Obviously it is only canon as far as the show is now which is S4 EP6. Also I have no idea if Liam's parents last names are Dunbar or if his step dad and mom have a different last name.

**Disclaimer:** Pay close attention, I will only say this once. I do not own Teen Wolf or anything related to it. Any similarities between my story and anyone else's is pure coincidence. If you have a problem with something, politely message me and we can work it out. Also, my grammar is terrible. I know.

**Chapter One  
New In Town**

"It's hot." The two year old in the backseat whined, straining against the straps of his car seat. He was a bit too big for the seat and the plastic creaked threateningly, but held as the boy gave up and pouted. The dark haired girl next to him smirked.

"How hot is it, Ronan?" she asked, glancing at the boy.

"Hot as balls!" He declared, looking to her for laughter and approval. He was rewarded as the girl busted out laughing.

"I'm going to kill you for teaching him that." the woman in the passenger seat turned around and punched her sister's leg. Liana Redfern laughed harder and pushed her sister's hand back.

"What kind of aunt would I be if I didn't teach him important sayings?" She asked. Ronan giggled and looked back out the window, watching the trees as they zoomed past. The air conditioning in their car had gone out a couple months ago and getting it fixed wasn't a priority for the Redfern Women. Things like food and running water had come first. So until then, the women pulled their hair back and rolled down the windows, letting the hot wind blow wildly through the little car.

"Mama, I hungry." Ronan complained. Morgana sighed and checked the diaper bag.

"Sorry Ro, we're all out of cheese puffs, you'll have to wait until we get there."

"I might have melted M&M's in my purse." Their mother offered. Anastasia Redfern hadn't planned on the drive taking this long. She knew it was a long way, but usually her mother paid to fly them out. Unfortunately she wasn't around to pay for anything anymore. And after inheriting her home, they had to drive the car from Louisiana to California.

"I'm not giving him a clump of melted candy, mom." Morgana replied, wrinkling her nose. Ronan whined, pouting again.

"It's okay Pumpkin, We'll stop and Gigi will get you a happy meal." Anastasia promised, glancing back at the little boy.

"Mom, eyes on the road, please."

"Liana, there is no one on this road, there hasn't been for a while." She still turned back to the front, the drive had been uneventful, very hot, but uneventful and they were all getting a little crabby.

"Really regretting not getting the AC fixed sooner." Morgana muttered, tugging on the front of her shirt to let a little air in. Liana groaned.

"Me too, my stomach is started to hurt." she shifted uncomfortably, the rumble had started a few miles back and was getting worse as they got closer to Beacon Hills. She wrinkled her nose and leaned back, keeping her eyes on the horizon, she figured it was probably some kind of motion sickness from being in the hot car for so long. Her eyes flicked up to focus on a black spot in the distance. She frowned and sat up a little bit.

The spot was getting closer, at a rapid pace. When it registered in her mind what it was she shot up.

"Mom!" She exclaimed, just in time for the bird to fly headfirst into the windshield. Ronan screamed as the car swerved, the back end spinning fully around, Liana's arm flung out to the car seat, to keep the boy from flying out of the seat and the window. Anastasia regained control, keeping the car on the road, just facing the wrong direction.

"Ronan?" Morgana asked in a panic. The little boy was sobbing, but unhurt.

"He's okay." Liana swallowed hard and pulled her arm back, She'd scrapped her arm on the hard plastic of the car seat, but was okay. She knew she'd probably have a bruise on her collarbone from the seat belt, but so would the rest of them.

"What the hell was that?" Anastasia opened the car door, unbuckling her seat belt and got out. Liana and Morgana scrambled to do the same, the older sister going to the back to check on her son, while Liana followed her mom, the black bundle of feathers sat motionless on it's side on the pavement.

"It's definitely a crow." Liana commented, stepping around her mom to get closer to the bird.

"Liana, don't touch it." Anastasia hissed as her daughter squatted down next to the dead bird. Liana reached out towards it. Her fingertips barely brushing the soft, oily feathers before the bird shuddered. Liana let out a cry and fell back on her ass, the bird, jumping up and flying off. Liana watched, her blue eyes wide as it flew off as if nothing happened. She turned back to her mom, who seemed just as surprised.

Ten minutes later they were back on the road, the windshield partially shattered. Ronan was silently sucking his thumb in his car seat while Liana poked at the scrape on her arm.

"Stop touching it." Morgana reached back, grabbing her sister's hand forcing her to drop it. Liana made a face, but dropped her hand to her lap. It wasn't long before they were pulling the car into the driveway of their new home, the Estate of their late grandmother Juliana. Liana got out of the car, stretching her legs. Ronan squirmed as soon as his mom got him out of the seat and Anastasia took him, carrying him into the house to cool down. Liana stood next to her older sister, looking up at the house.

"She's actually gone. This is ours now."

"Technically it's mom's." Morgana corrected. "You don't get it until mom dies. And trust me, I won't fight you for it." The house was large, imposing. Both girls were sure that at some point there were rumors it was haunted, or that their grandmother was some old witch. In her later years, Juliana didn't leave the house much. That always led to talk.

"Why not? It's a beautiful house. With memories."

"Memories for you. Grandmother always liked you more. And once I got pregnant, that was it." Morgana was only eighteen, she'd had Ronan when she was still in high school.

"Grandmother didn't hate you for getting pregnant. She was just so sure you were having a girl and when you didn't... I don't know. It's like she didn't know what to do." Liana had always been confused by her grandmother's reaction to Ronan's birth. 'The first boy born to the Redfern family in generations' Juliana had said more than once over the phone. They hadn't come by to see the woman in the two years since Ronan's birth, so she'd never actually met her great grandson.

"Let's get this over with." Morgana sighed and led the way into the house. It was like heaven, walking into the air conditioned home after so long on the road.

"I need a shower and a- Mom?" Liana stopped as she started past the living room, her mom stood there, reading a piece of paper, Ronan asleep on her shoulder. Anastasia had tears in her eyes.

"Your grandmother left something for us." She answered. "She requested that Liana take the bedroom in the turret."

"Of course she did. Do I have a rooming assignment? Because I imagine it's probably in the basement or the backyard." Morgana walked in the room to look at the letter.

Most of their boxes had already arrived and been moved into the house by the movers, so there were mountains of junk all over the place, ready to be put away. However, moving was made especially difficult with a two year old running around. After his nap, Ronan was especially energetic. So Liana was volunteered to take him out to play, mostly because she got as energetic as the boy and was in the way just as much.

They headed outside for a round of tag, which mostly meant Liana chased the shrieking boy around the yard. It was about noon at that point, the sun was high in the sky and both of them were sweating pretty quickly. But they ignored it and continued running, Ronan giggling and shrieking the whole time.

* * *

Something about the full moon always left Liam feeling like he had a hang over the next day. His body ached, his head felt like a thousand tiny prisoner were using tiny spoons to dig their way out. It was miserable. He always slept in after that. However his sleep was interrupted by the sound of childish shrieking outside, the kind of shriek that pierced his ear drums and made him want to scurry into the closet. He growled, standing up and slamming his window up. Before he'd been bitten by Scott, that window had been impossible to open, painted shut, but with his wolf strength, paint chips fell from the window pane and into his hair as he stuck his head out the window.

"Shut up!" He shouted. The culprits froze, looking up at him. One was a little boy with dark curls, the other was a blonde girl, about his age. She stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"No." She answered and turned back to the boy, growling playfully, jumping at him and sending him running, the shrieks continued. Liam growled and slammed the window shut again, starting for the door, but he stopped on the way there, taking deep breaths, counting, using the techniques he had recently been taught for keeping his anger under control. They didn't work as well as the medication had, but at least they didn't leave him feeling sluggish.

By the time he counted to ten for the third time, he was calm enough to get back into bed. He placed the pillow over his head to muffle the shrieks and managed to drift back to sleep.

* * *

"Alright, the kitchen is fully unpacked!" Anastasia declared.

"Huzzah, let the people rejoice." Liana replied from her spot on the floor, reading a beat up paperback of her favorite book 'A Picture of Dorian Grey'. She turned a page in the book, not even looking up when the doorbell rang, She simply stood, walking through the living room to the door. Her mom was cleaning in the kitchen, her sister was feeding Ronan, she wasn't even going to pretend like either of them would answer the door. She twisted the knob and glanced up as it opened, coming face to face with the psycho who had yelled at them. She quirked a single eyebrow and went to swing the door shut in his face.

But before it could get very far, another hand shot out and caught it.

"Liana, what in the world is wrong with you?" Morgana asked.

"Remember the guy I told you about?" Liana gestured to the boy in front of her. It was only then that she realized there were two people with him.

"Yes, we heard the incident this morning, and Liam is very sorry, aren't you?" His mother prompted him.

"Very sorry." Liam answered, obviously not that sorry. Liana stared at him, then tried to slam the door shut, only to have it stopped again.

"Liana, stop touching the door. Come in. The place is a bit of a mess." Morgana apologized, stepping back and forcibly pulling her sister out of the way. Liana snapped her book closed and went to the kitchen. The Geyer's and Morgana followed.

"Mom, this is Dr. and Mrs. Geyer, and their son Liam." Morgana introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Mrs Geyer smiled and held out a pan. "We brought you some macaroni and cheese. We just moved in recently and know how difficult it can be to cook something decent the first night. And your mother brought us a casserole, it's only right we return the favor..." She trailed off seeing the looks on the women's faces.

"Juliana Redfern brought you a casserole?" Anastasia asked. Dr. Geyer nodded.

"She was very pleasant. Why do you look shocked?"

"I don't think anyone has ever described her as pleasant, and this is coming from someone who really liked her." Liana placed her book on the counter and walked over to take the baking dish from the woman, moving it over to the stove. It was already warm so it didn't need to be reheated.

"Well, this was very kind of you. I was getting ready to suggest Morgana go get us dinner- Oh! I'm Anastasia, these are my daughters, Morgana and Liana and my grandson, Ronan." She hurriedly introduced.

"It's nice to meet you. We should get going, I'm needed at the hospital. I just wanted to stop by and say hello." Doctor Geyer nodded and started to back out of the room.

"I'll walk you to the door." Liana offered, she walked past Liam, heading for the door, when he caught the scent, it was an odd scent, and not a human one. His hand shot out, grabbing her arm. She stopped and turned back to him. "What?

"I- I don't know." Liam answered. Liana pulled her arm back and turned again, opening the door for the Geyers, taking an extra step back as Liam walked through. She closed the door and sighed.

"What a freak."

Outside, Liam pulled his phone from his pocket, hurriedly texting Scott

'I need to talk to you, new neighbor isn't normal'. He hit send and glanced back at the house, jumping down off the porch, feeling as if the house itself wanted him out of there.


	2. Code Breakers

**Chapter 2  
****Code Breakers**

"Wait-" Liana looked up from her plate of barely touched mac and cheese. Her stomach was still a little queasy. "The turret was grandmother's room. Where did she die?"

"You really think she was able to get up all those stairs? She turned the back room into a bedroom and died in there." Morgana answered around a mouthful of pasta. Liana relaxed and nodded, picking up her plate, she threw out the little mound of food along with the paper plate and kissed Ronan's head on the way to her room.

Her mom and sister said they'd take the boxes of her stuff up to her room, because she'd been distracting Ronan, but of course that just meant taking the boxes and putting them at the foot of the stairwell that led to her room. She sighed and picked up one of the less heavy boxes, carrying it up the stairs to the large bedroom that once housed her grandmother. The large bed had belonged to the woman, but the old musty mattress had been replaced with a new one. She didn't have sheets or a blanket on it, all those were somewhere at the bottom of the stairs. She sighed and opened the box, happy to find a blanket on top, an afghan that her mother had crocheted for her when she was younger. It was Pepto Bismol pink with bright yellow flowers. She tossed it up on the bed and glanced around the room, her eyes locking onto a big chest to the left.

Her heart stopped as she stared at it. Grandmother's chest. She walked over to it, fingering the latch that held it closed. The trunk was actually very large, large enough that even now she could probably fit into it. The lock that had always been there to keep her and Morgana out of it was gone, and now there was only the latch, a slightly rusted bit of dark metal. She flicked it open, surprised at how easily it moved. The lid itself was heavy and took a bit of effort to push open and the was rewarded with the musty smell of old books. She inhaled deeply, letting the memories that came with that smell wash over her.

"_Granmother, what are you doing?" Seven year old Liana asked, opening the door to her Grandmother's bedroom. Juliana was on the floor, the trunk open beside her. _

"_Close the door, child, you'll let the breeze in." Juliana waved her hand. Liana closed the door and walked over to her grandmother, sitting down next to her. Juliana opened a cigar box and withdrew a single white candle, it looked like a birthday candle, but it was much longer. "Mrs. Evan's daughter is expecting a child, and she asked me to protect it."_

"_How are you gonna protect it?" Liana looked confused, up at her grandmother. Juliana simply shushed her, pulling a long dark hair out of a pouch. Both Liana and her grandmother were blondes. Liana wondered if the hair was her sister's but Morgana had recently cut her long hair down to her shoulders, so this was too long. Juliana wrapped the hair around the candle a couple of times, it was long enough that a lot still hung down, and she lit the candle, tipping it so the wax dripped down, moving down over the hair. Juliana whispered a chant, her eyes closed. Liana strained to hear what she was saying,but understood none of it. When the hair had been coated with wax, Juliana carefully placed it in the pouch, placing it on the top of her bed. _

"_Do not touch that." she snapped as the girl's hand reached out towards the bag. Liana yanked her hand back, pouting at being snapped at. Juliana carefully placed the cigar box back into the trunk and closed the lid, locking it up before standing and picking up the bag, the bag itself smelled of herbs. Her grandmother had once explained to her what each herb was good for. This bag smelled of amber. Juliana took the bag and placed it in the top of her closet. _

"_Now it will stay there until the first three months are up, then I pass it onto her mother, who will then pass it on to her daughter until the baby is born, then they bring it back to me and I complete the ritual._

Liana smiled, shaking her head. Her grandmother had all kinds of superstitions like that. She pulled the cigar box from the trunk and opened it up, finding a large supply of candles, most of them were white, there were a few gold and silver and one black candle. Liana placed it to the side and reached back into the box, pulling out one of the books, they were old volumes, the titles worn away, the binding was holding, by some kind of miracle. She opened the first one, running her fingers over the pages. She bit her lip, tears welling in her eyes as it truly hit her that her grandmother was gone forever. She sniffed and rubbed the tip of her nose before putting the book back, as well as the cigar box.

Liana got up and moved to the side of the trunk, trying to push it to the foot of the bed, but it was too heavy. She sighed.

"Tomorrow I'll empty you out and move you." She nodded and walked around it, going to turn off the light and got into bed, pulling the ugly afghan over her body, laying down, then re-adjusting, she pulled the blanket off and balled it up under her head, that was better. She closed her eyes and settled into a dreamless sleep

There was something particularly intimidating about a new school. Beacon Hills High felt even more so. Liana got off the bus and glanced around before heading towards the doors. She did a double take when she saw Liam and a bunch of others off to the side, just staring at her. She frowned, quickly walking past, going into the school. She popped into the office to get her schedule and everything before going to find her locker.

"Thirty two, six, eighteen." she muttered, cursing when the lock didn't pop open. She spun it a couple times and tried again, Again nothing. She felt a wave of frustration that started in her chest and moved down her arm, the lock popped open. She stared at it a moment and rolled her eyes, cheap locks. She opened her locker, jumping when someone appeared next to her.

"Hey, I'm Stiles, You're... new girl right?" The guy was fairly tall with dark hair and suspicious eyes.

"Liana... actually." She closed her locker, jumping again at the sight of another person, this one was a girl, her hair was lightened with dye.

"Liana, What are you?" the girl asked.

"This is Malia, she is very blunt, but while we're on the subject, what are you?" Liana frowned, looking back over at Stile.

"A Taurus?" She answered.

"I mean what are you." Malia repeated.

"Very confused and dangerously close to being late for class." She moved around them, hurrying to get to class. She found the right room without too much trouble and was greeted by twenty faces staring at her. She muttered an apology and went to the only empty seat in the room, passing by Liam in the process. He sneezed as she went by and glared at her as if it were her fault. She glared right back, taking her seat. The teacher went back to talking about the book they would start reading. Wuthering Heights. Liana wrinkled her nose. She had read it the year before and hated it.

"Yes, Miss..." The teacher trailed off, Liana hadn't even realized she raised her hand.

"I- Um... I already read this... could I do a different book?" She asked. "Oh, and Redfern. Miss Redfern."

"No, Miss Redfern. If you already read it then that just makes it easier on you, doesn't it? And I can't have you doing different assignments from the rest of the class, can I?"

"Apparently not." Liana answered, dropping her hand to the desk. She noted the people turning around to stare at her. She managed to survive the rest of the class and jumped up as soon as the bell rang, rushing out of the room. Her next class was Chemistry, she was confident in her abilities in that class. She was terrible at math which was why no one could figure out why she was good a Chemistry, she just... was. She understood it.

She walked into the class and the teacher stopped her by the desk so everyone could get to their seats.

"Alright, Liana, I'm going to have you pair up with Mason, as your lab partner. Take a seat." He pointed and Liana nodded, walking in that direction. Liam wasn't in this class, so there was no one to glare and her and she was grateful for that. The teacher passed out the lab sheet and let them get to work. Liana quickly read over the instructions and went about expertly pouring and stirring and measuring.

"Um... wow. You're good at this." Mason commented, just watching her.

"I know, I use to mix all kinds of potions with my grandmother."

"Potions?" He asked. She paused, frowning and turning her head to look at him.

"Herbal remedies." She clarified. "things to help with sleeping and whatever." she thought about her grandmother's relaxation mix. She had a feeling she was going to need that. She'd mix some tonight.

Lydia sat in math, half paying attention to the teacher, her pen was moving over the page, writing notes that she didn't really need, but liked to have just in case. She glanced down at her writing and frowned, dropping her pen. That wasn't notes. Her eyes widened and she turned back to Stiles, She held her notebook out to him and he reached out to take it, confusion evident on his face.

It was another code, just like the ones she'd written before.

"Type it into the list." He hissed, trying to keep his voice down so the teacher wouldn't hear.

"I can't do it now. Teachers tend to frown upon students surfing the web in class." Lydia replied. "I can't do it when there's a chance she'll catch me before I can finish. Besides, we don't even know if this new code will work with the same cipher."

"Well I can help the first thing." He muttered, he shot his hand in the air and said loudly, "I have a question." He picked up his paper and walked up to the front, making sure he had the teacher's full attention. Lydia quickly pulled her computer out of her bag and booted it up. She typed in the code, hoping that it would just translate it for it. After a second the jumble of letters and numbers became a name.

Liana Redfern

"Liana?" Mason stood up from his seat. The girl had been working on the assignment, putting the beaker of solution over the flame and then just... shut down, she stared, wide eyed at the beaker, she didn't move, her fingers didn't even twitch as she stared. The solution erupted into a boil, the sound of bubbles louder than Mason ever heard before.

"Liana?" He repeated, trying to get her attention. "Liana!" He poked her arm and the beaker exploded. There was a scream as glass shards flew. The solution was non-acidic, so the bits that splashed onto them and the people in from of them weren't a problem, but the bits of glass were. Liana and Mason caught the worst of it.

"What happened?" Their teacher rushed back as if he could help at this point.

"I- I must have gotten distracted." Liana shook her head as if waking up from a nap. "It got too hot." She swallowed hard and plucked a piece of glass from her hair.

"Alright, both of you, to the nurses office."

"I don't need the nurse." Liana shook her head.

"Miss Redfern." The teacher pointed to Liana's palm, there was a shard of glass embedded in the skin.

"Oh." She got up and picked up her bag with her good hand. She stumbled a bit, feeling light headed, but caught her balance. Mason led her to the nurses office so they could both get cleaned up.

* * *

**A/N Huge thanks to Anonymous J who, nicely, told me the proper surname for Liam's mom and step dad. I think I fixed it? It's been a while since I've been on this site I think I switched out the chapters correctly. This chapter took a while for me to get out, but hopefully tomorrow I can start and finish chapter three. Reviews are appreciated. - Issy**


	3. A Little Lightheaded

**Chapter Three  
****A Little Lightheaded**

"Mason said before the accident, you looked like you were in a trance, do you want to tell me about that?" The nurse stood in front of Liana, shining a light into each of her eyes. Liana sighed.

"It wasn't a trance. I just... spaced out." That was the only way she could explain it. It felt... like she was somewhere else. She didn't even know where, she just checked out and Mason poking her brought her back to life and then the beaker exploded. She had no idea what happened. Of course she didn't think the trip to the nurse would take this long. Liana thought she'd come in and get bandaged up. She didn't even wait for the nurse to take the glass out of her hand, she plucked out the shard while they walked to the office. The nurse had bandaged it up and was about to let her go when a wave of dizziness hit again. So the nurse had kept her a little longer, after letting Mason take off.

"Dear, do you have a history of diabetes or light headedness?" The Nurse asked. Liana sighed as the nurse went to her little fridge and got out a carton of orange juice, she poured a little cup of it for her and brought it over. "This will help with the dizziness." She insisted. Liana reached out and took the cup. She hated orange juice, but she drank it, just to make the nurse happy so she could get out of there sooner.

"No, I don't. I've been stressed because of the loss of my grandmother and the move and everything. I'm just... tired." She insisted, trying to stand up again. This time nothing spun and she could walk without wobbling. "I'm okay now." she nodded, downing the rest of the juice and put it down on the woman's desk.

* * *

"Alright..." the nurse seemed reluctant to let her go, but didn't really have much of a choice. "If you feel dizzy again, come back to see me." She let Liana go and the girl rushed out of there as fast as she could. So far Beacon Hills was not leading to great things.

"Mason said the beaker just... exploded." Liam was telling the others about what happened in Chemistry, as told to him by Mason. Liam wasn't in the same class.

"She's definitely not human." Malia shook her head. "All I could smell on her was... something, something that wasn't normal." She was making her way through her second sandwich, tearing off large chunks of bread and turkey with her teeth.

"If her name is on the list, we need to help her." Scott said with an air of finality. They all quieted as the girl in question walked into the lunch room. She found a place to sit and pulled a bag from her backpack, pulling from the bag, a tupperware container, she opened it up and withdrew a form from the same bag. She glanced up, catching sight of them staring. She rolled her eyes and put the lid back on her lunch, stuffing it in her back pack and got up, flinging the backpack onto her shoulder as she rushed out of the room.

The group scrambled up, following after her. Liana walked down the hall, no idea where anything was. She turned to the left down another hallway, not aware that they could find her simply by her scene. She stopped when she found herself nearly running into a wall. She turned to go back but was surrounded by the group.

"What is wrong with you people?" she snapped at them.

"Liana, we're just trying to help you." Scott insisted.

"You're hazing me. This is for being loud in the yard, isn't it?" she asked, her eyes darting over to Liam.

"No. It has nothing to do with that." Liam shook his head.

"We just want to know what you are so we can help protect you." Lydia crossed her arm over her chest. Liana let out a groan of frustration. She took a few deep breaths and when she was calm enough she turned back to them.

"I don't know what you mean." She said it slowly, each word enunciated as if she thought they were stupid. Scott grabbed Stiles's arm and pulled him back.

"She really doesn't know." He said. "You wouldn't be able to smell it and Malia probably wouldn't recognize the scent but... she's telling the truth. She doesn't know that she's not human."

"That doesn't mean she's safe, Scott, if anything it puts her in more danger because she doesn't know that she has anything to worry about." Stiles whispered back, they both turned to look at the others, who were all silent, watching them.

"I'm going to go now. Seriously, if you don't stop harassing me, I'll call the police."

"My dad's actually the Sheriff so-"

"Sheriff? Jesus I did move to Mayberry." She muttered, pushing past them. Scott reached out, grabbing her arm.

"Liana, just... be careful. Beacon Hills is a dangerous place, more dangerous than you might think. There are bad people out here that might try and come after you for reasons you don't understand. Just... Be careful, Very careful and if you need anything..." He reached into his pocket and found a scrap of paper, Stiles handed over a pen and Scott wrote down his number. "If you think anything weird is going on, anything at all, call me." He pressed the paper into her hand and she stared at him.

* * *

"I don't think anything is weirder than this." She informed him, but slipped it into the front pocket of her bag, walking past them and out into the hall. She went back to her locker, resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't going to get to eat anything today and put her bag away. She noticed a piece of paper on the top shelf and she pulled it down, it was a flyer, talking about a lacrosse game tonight. She glanced around, mildly confused, there were no flyers on the walls or anything. She shrugged and slipped the flyer into her bag with the phone number, closing her locker and going to class.

Liam knew he would regret telling Scott that he lived next door to Liana, he didn't think it would be an hour later that he'd regret it though. Scott had taken him aside after class and asked if he would keep an eye on her. That was why Liam was doing his homework out on the porch, with a perfect view of the Redfern's kitchen, where Liana was setting up a pot of water.

His eyes remained glued to the window as the girl danced around the kitchen, opening a drawer, she withdrew three little baggies and placed them on the counter. Liana then filled a medium sized crystal bowel with water and placed it on the counter. She sprinkled something from one of the bags into it and he could see her mouth moving, but he couldn't hear what she said, no matter how hard he strained. She held her hand over the water and closed her eyes, after a moment she pulled her hand back and poured the water into the pot. Then she picked up the other two bags, pulling a little cloth bag out of another drawer and producing a lime from the fridge, she zested the lime into the cloth bag, then added powder from one baggie and a sprig of something from the other baggie before cinching the cloth bag closed and dropped it in the pot.

* * *

"What in the hell?" Liam's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her work. She placed the lid over the top and walked away from the whole thing. "Is that how you make soup?" He honestly had no idea what he just witnessed, but he eyes were so trained on Liana and her work, he hadn't noticed the dark figure, watching her just as closely.

Liana walked back into the kitchen after letting the mixture boil and opened the lid, the smell of lavender and lime coming up to greet her. She got out the little vials, her grandmother's favorite vessel for her 'herbal remedies' and set them up, she then turned off the heat and moved the pot off the stove so it could fully cool. She remembered making this with her grandmother several times when she was a kid. She usually helped her grandmother with chanting over the water, blessing it so that it would work for the relaxation potion.

Remedy, she had to remember to call it that. When she'd called it a potion before, Mason looked at her like she was crazy. It wasn't a potion, it was simply a silly herbal remedy that her grandmother made in order to shut some housewives up.

When it was all cooled down, she picked up the pot, pouring the mix into each of the vials. She quickly washed out the pot, throwing away the sachet of herbs and slipped a few of the vials, after capping them, carefully into her satchel.

* * *

"Alright, that should help. She was hoping that her stomach problems, the constant nerves were because she was wound too tight. She was just stressed out over everything and this potion- remedy would help. She opened one up and tipped her head back, drinking the liquid. It was a little salty, but mostly tasted like Lavender and lime. She wrinkled her nose, rinsed out the vial and put it back into the drawer with the rest of the stuff. She glanced up at the clock and picked up her bag, heading out to get to the game.

Liam glanced at his watch when she looked at the clock and nearly fell out of his seat, he hurried to grab his lacrosse bag and ran out, running very late.

* * *

A/N So last night while I was suppose to be sleeping because today was my first day at my grown up job, I was laying in bed until three am figuring out fun things to do for this story and while I did realize that my plans for a prequel wouldn't work because Peter wasn't actually an old man in season one like I remembered, just burned and comatose, I did come up with a lot of cool things for this story. Hoping to finish chapter 4 this weekend.


	4. The Truth About the Redferns

**Chapter Four  
The Truth About the Redferns**

Liana didn't actually know what Lacrosse was. She didn't know what the rules were, how it was played, she didn't really become aware of it's existence until she moved to Beacon Hills. They were all about the Lacrosse. Her old school was obsessed with Football, during football season, everyone went crazy with school spirit, her friends would drag her to games, they would paint paw prints on their cheeks for the school's mascot. It was crazy. Here... she wasn't actually sure they had a football team. Lacrosse was their football. Girls had little tornado-cyclone things on their cheeks, the numbers of various players. A few people had thin, clear plastic trays of tortilla chips coated in obnoxious yellow cheese-like product, sprinkled with slices of jalapeno. Others had hot dogs, popcorn, she figured there was a concession stand somewhere.

The team was out on the field, stretching, getting warmed up for the game.

"Danbar! So glad you could join us." Even from the stands Liana could hear the coach and economics teacher's booming voice as Liam jogged over to warm up with the other players. Liana spied Lydia and Malia standing a few rows down, watching the game, the others, she found, out on the field, all of them were players, even Kira, which was surprising. She quickly sat, hoping they wouldn't notice her up there. She really didn't want them harassing her anymore. She didn't know what Scott meant when he said she as in danger, but she was going to go ahead and assume it was just because he was trying to scare her or something.

The game started, two players, one from each team, met in the middle of the field while everyone else moved into position around them, the ball was dropped and they started. Liana stood up again, unable to see when she was sitting and winced as the saw two players hit each other. That looked more painful than a football tackle. Everyone around her screamed for Beacon Hills. They cheered and screamed and clapped, someone started stomping and most of the crow followed suit until the bleachers shook like they were going to fall.

It was thrilling. Even as someone who didn't know a thing about lacrosse, Liana was pulled in simply by the crowds' enthusiasm. She found herself screaming just as loud even though she didn't know who was who.

There was taunting, between the players, though she couldn't hear it, she could just see them getting mad at each other.

Two of them had been picking at each other especially bad, Beacon Hills number 9 and number 27 from the other team. The two of them were up against each other and twenty seven hit number nine especially hard. The whistle blew and number nine jumped up, ready to attack but two other players stopped him.

They had to sit him down and she could see him shaking with anger. The player ripped his helmet off and it was Liam. She could practically feel his rage as he sat down. The other two. Scott and Stiles, she assumed, knelt down next to him, trying to calm him down, to make him relax-

Liana pushed her way to the bottom of the stands, jumping off the bottom and hurrying over to the three boys, Scott and Stiles looked surprised, Liam just looked pissed.

"Here." She opened the front flap of her bag and pulled out one of the vials. "drink."She unstopped it and held it out to him.

"What is it?" He asked. She nearly fell back when he looked up and his eyes were shocking hazel-y yell.

"I-I... just drink it." She ordered, straightening. Liam stared at it, but then tipped his head back, downing the contents. He made a face was he swallowed it. She took the vial back and backed up, the yellow eyes faded and his normal blue ones took back over.

"What was that?" Scott asked.

"Old home remedy my grandma made up. She answered, Liana turned and headed back towards the stands, watching the majority of the game, after Liam was able to play again, but left before it was over, completely sure that the group was going to try and corner her again once they caught wind of the herbal remedy thing.

"Liana!" Liana was stopped halfway through the parking lot by Mason, the man ran up to her, he was holding a little pink journal in his hand.

"Yes?" She asked, recognizing the journal, her eyes widened a bit.

"You left this in class today, You're a pretty good poet." He commented.

"You read them?"

"I didn't know it was yours, I was trying to find the owner's name." He answered. "I didn't like... copy any of them down, but you're good at writing." He handed it over and she quickly took it. It was her journal with her poems, songs and dreams written in it. When she woke up in the morning, she liked to write down whatever part of her dreams she could remember. They usually got pretty weird. She use to try and use a book to decode them but usually it didn't come out to much. So she gave that up and just wrote them down. Sometimes she went back and used them to inspire poems.

"Thanks." She muttered, slipping it into her bag.

"It's kind of weird, you mentioned seeing two 'evil' people in your dream last night. Right before you got here, two of our classmates wee arrested as assassins."

* * *

"Assassins?" She quirked an eyebrow. "High school ages assassins?" She shook her head. "You guys are dramatic." She sighed. "but no, it actually was from the movie I watched before we moved. There were two creepy characters, I could see their faces. It had nothing to do with the weirdness of Beacon Hills." she adjusted the strap of her bag. "I'm going to go now." She turned and headed back through the parking lot, going home.

"So did that stuff really work?" Stiles asked Liam after the game.

"It did, it was weird, it was like... it coated my brain, I wasn't angry anymore." He pulled his jersey over his head, removing his pads. "Tasted like soap though." He shook his head, grabbing his t-shirt. "What was it?"

"She said it was just some old home remedy her grandma came up with." Scott answered.

"Her grandma..." Stiles looked thoughtful. "Dad said she didn't leave the house much as of the past ten years or so." Stiles had tried to casually mention the Redferns with his dad when they were together for all of ten minutes before he had to run off to the game.

"Then we go to the one person we know who might remember her." Scott commented, the others looked at him, confused for a moment but one by one it dawned on them, Lydia caught on the fastest, followed by Stiles, the others, who hadn't been around as long still weren't entirely sure.

* * *

"Alright, let's go." Stiles headed for the Jeep, letting Scott lead the way to Derek's apartment.

There were a lot of things Derek Hale didn't like. A pack of teenagers knocking on his door at ten at night was one of them. He glared at the lot of them as they walked into his apartment and he glanced out into the hall before closing the door. He always checked the hall, it was a habit of his. He locked the door and walked up behind the teens.

"What?" He asked.

"There's a new girl at school." Scott answered. "She's... odd. She's not human but we don't really know what she is, she doesn't smell human."

"What does she smell like?" Derek still looked annoyed. They all just stared at each other, trying to think of a way to answer it.

"Autumn." Liam answered after thirty seconds of silence. "Like when you wake up early on a fall morning to go for a run, it's a sharp... spicy smell." They all nodded as it connected in their head that he was right.

"What's her name?" Peter came down from the upstairs loft, He always seemed to be hanging around on occasions like this. Liam and Kira both actually jumped neither of them actually expecting him to be there.

"Liana Redfern." Stiles answered.

"Redfern?" Peter looked interested. "Juliana Redfern is a very powerful witch in Beacon Hills."

"Was." Liam interrupted.

"What?"

"Was... she's dead. That's why Liana and her family moved here. Her grandmother died and left them the house." he answered. Peter stared at him.

"Juliana died?" He asked, highly interested. Liam glanced at Scott, then Stiles as if one of them would help him but they both stayed silent.

"Um... Yeah, yeah she did. About two weeks ago. They took her body out of the house that night and Liana and her family showed up yesterday." he answered. He thought about that for a minute, had it really just been a day since they arrived, yep, only a day, that was a bit crazy but they were too busy trying to figure out exactly what she was... and the answer was, apparently, a witch. He glanced back up at the older werewolves.

"Well there is your answer, she is a witch, that autumn smell is the smell of magic, white magic anyway. Black magic smells more like... winter. Sharper, colder. Inhale too deeply and it hurts." Peter explained. He had experienced both in his life.

"So what does that mean?" Scott asked. "What do we do to help her?"

"Well that depends on how many people know she's a witch, if they came in undetected, then she should be safe-"

"She's on the list." Lydia interrupted. Simultaneously, Peter and Derek's heads turned to face the girl.

"The hit list? You decoded that before she got to town."

"She was added to it." Lydia answered. "Wrote more code in class, it decoded right away.

"and it was just her name?" Peter asked. Lydia nodded in the affirmative and he looked thoughtful. "interesting. You said she has family, correct?"

"Her mom, her sister and a nephew." Liam responded. Peter nodded, his mind working.

"I'm going home, good luck on figuring this out." He picked up his jacket and walked out of the apartment, leaving them all confused.

"He's up to something." Stiles commented, staring at the door.

* * *

"He usually is." Derek replied. "Worry about him later. The first, worry about this witch. My mother went to Juliana Redfern for protection spells and other little magic spells she needed. Juliana was very powerful and if her granddaughter is half as powerful, she won't just have the assassins to worry about, she'll have power hungry supernaturals trying to get their hands on her power."

Liana couldn't sleep. She had the majority of her room put together, she had her actual pillow and blanket on the bed. But even wrapped up in her purple comforter like a burrito wasn't enough to get her to sleep. She rolled a few times to unwrap from her cocoon and her bare feet hit the cool wood of the floor. She rubbed her eyes as she walked to the door of her room, opening it up, the hinges squeaking softly. The floorboards creaked as she walked down the old stairs, she knew the path without even needing a light. When she was a kid she usually fell asleep in her grandmother's room with her and when she'd get up in the middle of the night, wanting a glass of milk, she usually snuck down in the dark, not wanting to wake her grandmother.

Liana got to the kitchen and opened up the fridge, pulling out the carton of milk. She unscrewed the lid and sniffed it, just out of habit. Her mother had just brought it home that afternoon, there was no way it had gone bad. She took a drink straight out of the carton and carried it over to the counter, reaching up to get a glass. She picked the milk back up, turning to take it back to the island. She poured the milk into the glass, the only part of the process she wasn't a hundred percent sure of in the dark, but it didn't really matter, as she dropped the carton, spilling milk everywhere when the gloved hand covered her mouth.

* * *

A/N Alright, so I want to say a huge thanks to everyone that's left reviews, I love them and I do take them to heart, constructive criticism is appreciated, I'm very aware that I am not perfect and am always open to suggestions and critiques. Of course I also love the compliments because really, who doesn't? If you like my stories and find yourself with nothing better to do, feel free to check out my fic tumblr, I just updated it and added a lot of fun new pages. It's linked in my profile.

Thank you for reading!


	5. I Didn't Scream

**Chapter Five**  
**I Didn't Scream**

It took about half a second for Liam to register what the flashing red and blue lights meant. His first thought was that something happened to his parents. He ran the rest of the way home, but the cop cars and the ambulance weren't in front of his home, they were camped out at the Redferns. He spotted his parents among the chaos and dropped his lacrosse bag in the yard, making his way over to them.

"What happened?" he asked. His mother turned to look at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Ow- mom, what happened?" He repeated.

"Someone broke into the Redfern's house." she answered. "They grabbed Liana but apparently she managed to scream and scared them off." Liam's eyes widened and he looked around, finally spotting Liana sitting on the back of an ambulance, looking tired. He managed to wrestle out of his mom's grip and walked over to her.

"What happened?" he asked. Her head shot up and she looked at him, her eyes wide and frightened.

"I didn't scream." She whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"They said I screamed and scared him away, my mom insists she heard me scream. I didn't scream." She glanced around, watching for anyone who might be listening. "He grabbed me, I panicked, there was like... this shock and he... yelped, let me go and ran. But I never screamed." Her eyes focused on something behind him and she quickly reached out, hugging him. "I don't want them to question me again, I can't take it, you are just a concerned friend, comforting me." she hissed into his ear.

"O-okay." He returned the hug, letting go, but she didn't.

"You win, I'm not normal. I want to know why."

"I- I can tell you tomorrow. You should sleep."

"I'm never sleeping again." She replied, finally letting him go. "I want to know what is going on." she wiped her eyes and stood up from the ambulance.

"Well I do need to sleep... See if your mom will let you stay home from school tomorrow, I don't think it'll be difficult." He could see Anastasia holding her grandson to her chest, kissing his head and looking terrified as she talked to a cop.

"So far, Beacon Hills blows." Liana muttered. She rubbed her face and walked away from Liam, going to talk to her sister. The entire family was shaken up.

The official story was that someone had left a door unlocked and, hearing that Juliana had died, someone broke in, not knowing the family had already moved in and when they heard Liana moving around the kitchen, He grabbed her to keep from getting caught, but she screamed and the guy panicked, running out before the other women even got out of bed.

Of course Liana knew not a word of it was true. They always locked the doors. Her mother was obsessive about making sure every door to the house was locked, and she definitely knew she hadn't screamed, but both her mom and sister insisted they heard it, they heard an ear splitting shriek that woke them up, it woke up Ronan too and the boy had started screaming as well. She also knew that she felt an electric shock move through her body like she was a human taser and the guy had run off. She hadn't scared him, she hurt him. But telling the cops that particular fact would probably just get her a pat on the head, they'd say she was just in shock and she wasn't about to let them patronize her when she was still this upset. She didn't trust herself to hold her tongue.

Of course she didn't know that Sheriff Stilinski would actually listen to her and probably believe her, as she had no idea that he was related to Stiles.

The cops finally drifted off, having gone through the large house, finding nothing in the way of evidence. The women were left with the instruction to call if they heard anything weird around the house or outside, but it probably was just an random incident.

Though, Deputy Parrish pointed out, the house was strangely un-mussed for a home that was supposed to have been burgled.

Liana went up to her room, flicking on the light, nothing had changed, she hadn't thought it would, the blanket was knotted up into a ball on her bed, her book was laying on the table next to her bed, there was a pile of clothes on the floor, discarded after coming home from the game. She picked up the clothes, stuffing them into the hamper and picked her book up, trying to re-read Wuthering Heights for class, but she really could not stand the book. She put it back down and crawled to the footboard of the bed, looking down at the top of the chest her grandmother had left her. She reached down to touch it, as soon as her fingertip brushed the top of the old chest, her phone chimed and she jumped a foot in the air. She quickly snatched the phone from where she'd dropped it on the bed.

'Hey, are you okay? - Scott'

'How did you get my number?'

'Stiles' dad is the sheriff. Stiles might have peeked at the police report'

'I'm very sure that's illegal. Goodnight, Scott' She dropped her phone and ran her hands through her hair. She thought about it a moment then quickly grabbed her phone again.

'What am I?' she sent. She waited a full five minutes, getting no answer.

'Scott, what am I, you know, don't you?' Still no reply. She sighed angrily and got up off the bed, pacing the room

'Answer me!' after ten minutes of radio silence she let out an annoyed sound and threw her phone at the bed, it bounced on the mattress. She walked over to the window, looking out at the house next door. She could see into Liam's room, he wasn't asleep yet, he was doing push ups. She watched the muscles in his arms shift and strain as he fought gravity, pushing his body up and down. She sighed and closed her curtains before he could catch her creeping.

* * *

"Alright, maybe a little..." she walked over to her bag, kneeling down she grabbed a vial of the relaxation potion and downed it, she felt the effects almost immediately, calming down to the point where she could sit on the bed and not want to fling the pillow across the room. It took a little time, but she managed to lay down and close her eyes, slowly falling back to sleep, a thankfully dreamless sleep.

"Come in." Liana called over her shoulder. She hadn't had to work at all to get her mom to agree to letting her stay home for the day. Turned out one was rarely told no for anything after a traumatic event. Anastasia and Morgana had gone out to job interviews, leaving Liana and Ronan at home. Liana was in the kitchen, cutting up a banana for the boy to eat. She spread the pieces on the tray they put on the table for him. He had been buckled into his booster seat and started to happily shove the pieces into his mouth.

"You should be more careful who you let in here." She turned, it was just Liam.

"In my defense, I didn't actually let that guy in last night." she shrugged. "Do you want anything for breakfast? I cook when I'm nervous." She was currently working on french toast. She flipped the piece that was in the pan, turning to the island to soak another piece of bread.

"Yes." He answered. Liam had always been a big eater, but since being turned into a werewolf, he was so much more hungry. He sat down at the table, looking at the toddler. Ronan picked up a piece of banana and offered it to him. Liam chuckled and shook his head. "No thanks, man, you eat it." Ronan stared at him a moment then popped it into his mouth.

Liana placed a plate of French toast in front of him after a few more minutes, getting the butter and syrup from the fridge, handing those over too. Another five minutes passed and she sat down at the table with the boys, smearing butter on her french toast before drowning it in maple syrup.

"Why not just pour yourself a plate of syrup and call it a day?" Liam asked. She stuck her tongue out and dug in.

"Shut up and eat." She answered. "You too kid." Ronan had been busy smashing bits of banana. He stopped and looked at his aunt, who quirked an eyebrow at him. He pouted, but ate the smashed bits.

It didn't take long for them both to finish their food. Liana cleaned up Ronan and picked him up out of the booster seat.

"Hey, Ro, why don't you show Liam your new blocks?" She put him down on the floor. Ronan brightened and grabbed Liam's pant leg, trying to pull him along.

"Bocks!" He said happily. Liana waved him off.

"I'm going to clean up." She claimed. He sighed and let the boy pull him into the living room. In all reality, Liana was just afraid of what she was going to hear. She had a strong feeling she knew what he was going to say. She wasn't stupid, she apparently wasn't... human... her grandmother made potions and protection spells. But she didn't really know if she wanted to hear the words out loud.

Ever since last night it was like something in her had changed. She felt restless, she could almost feel the crackle of power moving over her skin like static electricity. It was driving her crazy, making her entire body itch. She didn't know if last night, the shock she'd created had opened up the flood gates or if this was just left over from last night. She was hoping for the later, she'd lose her mind if she were stuck like this.

Finally she finished doing the dishes and walked into the living room, where Ronan had Liam on the floor, helping him build a tower out of the blocks.

"Looks good, kid." She smiled down at her nephew and the boy beamed. Liam got up off the floor and sat on the couch, after a moment Liana sat down next to him. "Okay, say it." She swallowed hard, her eyes on Liam.

"Say it?"

"Say the words. I know what you're going to say, so... say it."

"You're... You're a witch, Liana. Your grandmother was a witch and you inherited her power. A... friend, knew your grandmother and told us she was for sure a powerful witch." Liana sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"And you?" she asked. He looked surprised for a moment, but of course she would know something was wrong with him. Between his eyes at the game and just the fact that he knew anything about any of this would be enough of a clue.

"I'm a werewolf. So is Scott. Malia is a werecoyote, Lydia is a banshee and Kira is a Kitsune."

"And Stiles?"

"He's just weird." Liam shrugged.

"And what danger am I suppose to be in?" She asked.

"It's not just you, it's all of us. There is a hit list. Lydia sort of... found it." He didn't really know how to explain it. He probably wasn't the best one to ask, but everyone else was at school. "Anyway, It had all our names on it, and when you moved here... your name was added."

"Just mine? Not..." she nodded at the boy playing happily, then gestured around the room as if that meant her family, of course he did get what she meant.

"No, just you." she let out a sigh of relief and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"So last night, that was an assassin that I... bodily tased?" She asked.

"Probably." he answered, not wanting to say for sure. "Honestly I don't know much about it, I'm pretty new to all of this." He admitted. "But you needed to know what is happening. You are a witch, someone wants you dead because of that."

"Fantastic- wait, they didn't kill my grandma did they?" She asked.

"I think your grandma was dead before we got the list and my step dad said something about cancer."

"Okay, good." She didn't want to think about her poor grandmother- well, her magical grandmother, being attacked by assassins and all alone as she died in some crazy painful manner. There was a crash and the two of them jumped, but it was just Ronan knocking over his tower. The boy giggled and pointed to the messy pile of blocks.

"Boom!"

* * *

A/N Alright, here is chapter five, chapter six should be coming soon. I wanted to hurry and get this up before I go to work today so that my day can be filled with good news from my e-mail account. Reviews are always appreciated and so are favorites and follows. Again, if you find yourself without anything to do, check out my fic tumblr, it's linked in my profile. What started out as a single story, is now going to be a three story series and hopefully will be as awesome on paper/screen as it is in my head.


	6. Magic Sweater

**Chapter Six  
Magic Sweater**

Going back to school hadn't been fun. Apparently word had gotten out about the intruder. And people were a bit... suspicious of someone who, in the span of one day, made it clear she wasn't into the teacher's choice of literature, blew up a beaker, ran onto the field at the lacrosse game and was attacked by a stranger in her new home. Though she managed to get through the next few days without any real issues, other than the constant itching and mild twitching. By Friday, everyone in school thought she was a drug addict. A well read drug addict.

"I'm losing my ever loving mind." She snarled under her breath to Liam as they walked up the stairs to the school, she scratched at her upper arms and did a double take at a group of girls who were staring. "What?" She snapped, they turned away, whispered.

"Okay, you need to stop that, people think you are tweaking." He grabbed her arm and forced it down at her side.

"I feel like I'm wearing a really itchy sweater. I can't stop because I will literally go insane." She shook her head and leaned against the cool lockers.

"Did you find anything in your grandmother's books?" Liam asked, opening his locker.

"No, I've found a spell for everything under the sun, I've found spells to reduce warts, to increase luck to get ride of bedbugs, moles, rats, garden gnomes and nosy neighbors but nothing for itchy magic." She kept her voice low, trying to keep anyone from listening in on the conversation. Everyone thought she was crazy already, adding magic to the mix would just make it worse for her. She'd never seen a witch burning, she didn't want to see it from the wrong side of the stake.

"Scott is trying to find something." Liam grabbed his books and the two of them parted ways, heading to their classes.

Liana sat down, dropping her forehead to her arms.

"So, serious question, are the rumors true?" Liana didn't bother to look up.

"What rumors?" She asked, muffled by her arms. The voice was female and she could actually feel that there were three people to her left. She didn't know how but the itchy magic told her.

"That you're a drug addict." Liana finally tilted her head to the side to take a look at the three girls. She couldn't name any of them. Granted she didn't know a lot of people in the school. However she did know that these girls were known for being incredibly bitchy.

"Yes, Yes it is, very true. And the rumors that drug addicts are crazy are also true. So move along." She answered and let her head drop again, not in the mood to get into an argument with them. She didn't have time for mean girls. Time, energy or patience.

"I don't think it's true. I think you just have bugs."

"Sure, now go away." She lifted her head and finally sat up. "You want to know what my problem is?" she asked, getting up off her seat, standing and stared them down. "I have had an incredibly terrible week, My grandma died and ever since I got to town it seems like my luck is in the gutter and the last thing I need is a couple of mean girls on my case. If you actually honest to god think anything you say will ever matter to me, feel free to continue, but soon enough you'll realize you do not matter, at all. Find someone else to bully." Between growing up with Morgana as an older sister, Morgana was not the kind of girl to take any crap and she was happy to rip anyone who messed with her or her sister a new one, and being so itchy and angry, she was ready to blow up on anyone who bugged her.

Not just blow up emotionally, she noted, as two of the windows blew out, sending shards of glass all over the place again, the class panicked, screaming and trying to get away before the rest of them could do the same, but the shock of the first two exploding woke her up to get a lid on herself. She picked up her bag, taking advantage of the freak out to get out of the room. She hurried to her locker, getting all her stuff and headed for the front door.

"Liana." She quickly turned, seeing Lydia standing there.

"You do know that classes are in session until three right?"

"I do know. But I also know that there is a good chance I am going to accidentally hurt someone as long as I'm here. I need to find some way to bottle this." She pushed the door open and hurried out. Lydia followed her, keeping up.

"My car is this way, maybe I can help." She offered.

"Really?" Liana asked.

"Yeah, I'm ahead in all my classes anyway, I don't need to be there. And I would like to know how this magic thing works." They got into Lydia's car and drove towards the Redfern house. Lydia pulled into the driveway and looked up at the house. It gave her a weird feeling, a not so great feeling.

"Lydia, come on." Liana pushed the front door open and looked around. "Hello?" She called out.

"You do know what time it is right?" Morgana walked out from the kitchen. "I thought I was the rebel child, not you."

"I have to live up to my sister's reputation sometimes. Is mom home?"

"No, she had a thing." Morgana answered.

"A thing?"

"You heard me." Liana rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Thanks, Morgan, that was helpful" She headed for the stairs to her room. "Come on Lydia." Lydia followed her up the stair, still kind of dazed. "Lydia." the red head snapped out of it, looking around quickly before following Liana up the stairs to her room.

Liana walked to the trunk, flicking open the clasp, she hadn't gotten a new lock for it yet, though she new she needed to. She pushed the heavy lid open and looked down into the chest. She had gone through the contents more than once but she hoped maybe a pair of fresh eyes would help. She pulled out the cigar box full of candles and sat them to the side and then carefully pulled out each book. There were spell books, a potion book and her grandmother's journal, that one she put aside with the cigar box. Lydia wasn't allowed to touch that one. She pushed the two under the bed and put the rest of them up onto the bed for Lydia to look at.

"I've flipped through all of them and I can't find anything that works." She sighed and picked one of the books up. "I tried a google search but of course that didn't lead to anything real, just a bunch of fake witchcraft sites." She flipped through pages, as if something new would appear.

"We'll find something, there had to be an option in here that can kind of do something for you. Or at least... one that you can adapt maybe." Lydia picked up one of the spell books and looked through it.

Four hours later, they were both tired and were no closer to finding what they wanted.

"How is there not a single spell for this?" Lydia pushed the book off her lap and stood up, she winced as her back popped loudly.

"I don't know." Liana slapped the book closed and stood.

"What if you... exhausted the magic in you? Like... if this is just a build up, then you should be able to deplete it, right?" She turned to look at the younger girl. "So.. use it up."

"I don't know how. I blew up two windows today and I feel more energized than ever." She ran her hands through her hair and stood up, heading for the door. "I need fresh air." she muttered. Lydia followed her out, getting in her car and heading home, leaving Liana alone on the porch. The teenager sighed and sank down on the porch steps, burying her face in her hands. That didn't help at all and she still felt like she was going to lose her mind at any minute.

"Liana?" She peeked up through her fingers and saw Liam standing over her.

"What?" She asked.

"I need your help."

"I can't even help myself, Liam, what makes you think I can help you?" Liana asked, standing up. She smoothed down the front of her dress and placed her hands on her hips, looking up at the boy.

"Because you've done it before. I need more of the relaxation stuff. It helps, a lot." he admitted. "I have-"

"IED, yeah, Stiles mentioned it." Liana waved a dismissive hand and sighed. "Fine, maybe it'll help get some of this nervous energy out." She brushed off the back of her dress and headed inside, Liam followed her and sat at the kitchen table, watching as she opened up the drawer where she kept the herbs and other things she needed for the mix.

"Oh." She frowned, pulling out the skullcap. "Maybe I can't." she looked at him. "I'm out of an ingredient." Actually that wasn't true, she had a little, but not enough for the potion. She closed the drawer, thinking. She needed it in order to make the potion work. "Oh! I'll just get more, there's an Occult store in town, Grandmother use to go there all the time." She chirped and went to get her bag.

"Okay um..." Liam looked around awkwardly, but then got up and followed her to the door. "I'll just... go with you then."

"You don't have to, Liam, you could just go home." she shrugged and headed for the door. Liam followed after her.

"No, I don't have anything else to do, so might as well go with you." He reasoned, walking behind her as they headed down off the porch. It wasn't that long of a walk into town. It would have taken less time if they could drive, obviously, but that just wasn't an option. Neither of the teens had a license.

The store didn't take too long for them to reach. It was a small shop, the door was open and Liana walked in with Liam on her heels. It smelled like patchouli and there was a haze about the store coming from the stick of incense.

"Li!" a woman walked out from behind the counter, her arms outspread.

"Tamara!" Liana ran into her arms and the woman hugged her. Tamara wasn't old, probably in her mid twenties or so. The two hugged and then broke apart.

"What do you need, kiddo? I heard about your grandma, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, Well she didn't stock up first. I need some skullcap." Liana bit her lip. She didn't think she could talk about her grandma to this woman. Just because Tamara had been so close to her, it would hurt, there would be tears and she wasn't ready to do that in front of Liam.

"I can get you that, Let me get Balthazar first though, He'd kill me if he knew you'd been in the store and I didn't tell him." She headed for a door behind the counter and knocked.

"Balthazar?" Liam quirked an eyebrow.

"He owns the store, He and my grandmother go way back. She like, baby sat him or something. Inspired him to open this place, actually." She gestured to the building around them. Liam shrugged and went to look at the products around the store. They had all the typical 'occult' shop type things. He reached out to touch a pendent, pulling his hand back when it burned him.

"Silver." Tamara said as she walked up behind him. "All of these are. Good for warding off Vampires and werewolves. Also very good at helping to focus energy." She touched one of them, a little silver angel. Liam reached out, careful not to touch the actual silver, looking a the price. For silver, it wasn't that bad. He pulled his hand away, it was starting to sting just being that close to the necklace and he walked over to another display. He picked up a little ball, toying with it.

He heard the footsteps coming and walked back over to Liana, watching as the door behind the register opened and revealed a tall, kind of odd looking guy came up from the basement. He grinned when he saw her and shook his head.

"Nope. That is not Little Liana." He said. Liana rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid." She walked over and gave him a hug. He hugged back, then pulled back with a frown. "What?" She asked.

"Your energy is off." he answered her, staring at her with narrowed eyes. Liam let out a small growl, not liking the way the guy was staring. Balthazar's eyes averted over to the boy and he broke into a grin. "Can we talk in my office, Lia?" He asked.

"Um... sure." Liana shrugged, going to follow him. Liam hurried after the pair, slipping into the office after her.

"This is private, Liana, it has to do with your grandmother." Balthazar kept his eyes trained on Liam.

"You mean her grandmother, the witch? Yeah, I already know." Liam's glare didn't waver.

"You already know?" the man asked Liana.

"You knew?" She frowned.

"I could tell. I'm a witch as well. I could feel her energy." Liana brightened at the grown man's words.

"You're a witch?" Her entire face lit up with hope. Balthazar nodded.

"I am. And that's how I can tell your energy is off. You did big magic didn't you?" he asked.

"Kind of." she electrocuted another human. "I-"

"She did. Can you fix her?" Liam interrupted, He didn't trust the guy. Liana whipped her head to the side to look at Liam, she didn't like being interrupted.

"Can you?" She asked. "I've just... felt all this extra energy dancing over my skin and it's driving me completely crazy." Balthazar smiled and walked out, coming back a few minutes later with the silver angel that Liam had seen before.

"Here. Take this." He let it drop into her waiting hands. "close your hands around it and close your eyes." Liana nodded eagerly and did as he said, Liam stepped back, watching them both warily. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He could have sworn Liana was glowing a little. "Concentrate on your energy, picture it flowing into the angel." Balthazar coached, watching her, his eyes wide, concentrating on her.

Liana kept herself focused, she imagined it, she pictured the energy flowing through her into the angel in her hands, she could actually feel it moving out of her body, the angel felt warm against her palms. When she felt the last of it leave she opened her eyes. There was still a light buzz but it was bearable, so much better than what she had going on before. She held up the angel and clasped it behind her neck.

"Thanks, Balthazar."

"Anytime, love."

"You're a witch... right? Is there anyway you could... teach me? I mean, I have grandmother's books and whatever, but I have no idea what I'm doing anymore." She shook her head and pulled her hair out from under the thin silver chain.

"I would love to, Pet." he smiled and kissed her forehead, before glancing at Liam. "But I would rather you come alone, it works better without distractions."

"Of course, thank you." Liana grinned and walked back towards the door, a bounce in her step. "I'll call the store and we can arrange a time."

"Great." he smiled. She led Liam out of the store, feeling better than she had all week.

* * *

A/N Alright, took me forever to actually finish it, but I did. I actually wrote chapter five the same day as chapter four and chapter six was started and just kind of sat there. Anyway, chapter seven is coming up soon, because it's almost the weekend. Reviews, Follows and Favorites make me happy, so happy. When I go on break and see new message from FF in my inbox, my day becomes brighter, so thank you all.


	7. A Little Freaky

**Chapter Seven**  
**A Little Freaky**

"Uuugh." Liana groaned, rolling out of bed. She could hear the pounding bass of music coming up from the kitchen. Which meant one thing: Morgana was cooking, and if Liana knew her sister, she knew what she was down there making. The only thing that Morgana could make and not completely ruin, Waffles. It was baffling to both Liana and their mother that Morgana could burn soup, and yet had the ability to make amazingly delicious, fluffy on the inside, crisp on the outside waffles. Liana had always thought it was because of Morgana's waitressing experience. She had always worked at diners as a waitress and they usually sold waffles. But apparently Morgana's Waffle making started when she was a kid, way before she'd ever set foot in the kitchen of a diner.

Liana got up and changed out of her nightgown and into her dress, padding down the stairs, completely barefoot. As she got closer to the kitchen, the music got louder. She walked into the kitchen to find her sister dancing around the kitchen, singing along with the rock music that blasted out of the speakers on the counter. Ronan sat at the table, banging his hands against the wood grain, babbling along, he didn't know the words but he liked to pretend he did. Anastasia was reading the paper, as if there wasn't rock music blasting at a deafening decibel.

"Morgana!" Liana shouted over the music. Morgana turned to look at the source of the shout and smiled.

"Yes, baby sister?"

"The neighbors are going to call the cops." She informed the older girl. Morgana's bright blue eyes sparkled.

"No they won't. That Dunbar boy is so head over heels for you he'd never let his parents get you in trouble." She argued. Liana paused, giving her sister a confused look. Liam wasn't into her. They were friends, kind of. She gave him a lot of relaxation potion. He said he liked it more than the pills the doctor gave him. The pills made him sluggish, sleepy. The potion just calmed him without sedating him. She was glad she could help him, and if she was forced to admit it she might say she liked him, but she would never say it to Liam's face.

"Shut up." She walked over to the toddler at the table and kissed his head. "How do you stand the music?" She shouted to her mom.

"It ends with waffles, I just keep reminding myself." Anastasia shouted back, turning a page in the news paper. "That's unfortunate."

"What?" Liana asked.

"That girl from your grandmother's favorite shop has gone missing."

"What shop?" Liana got up and walked around to look at the paper. There on the page was a big black and white picture of Tamara. It looked like her senior picture, which meant it was pretty old. Liana felt her heart clench, as if someone squeezed it in their fist.

"Liana?" Anastasia asked, concerned.

"I'm okay." Liana held up a hand. "I just... I was there last week and she was... there." She had been about to say perfectly fine, but it wasn't like the girl was dying from a mysterious disease, she was missing. She'd either been kidnapped or up and left. She didn't know Tamara well enough to know which was was more likely. But the feeling in her stomach told her it wasn't a simple, innocent vacation. She bit down on her lip and walked back to her seat, gnawing on her lip.

"Stop chewing on that, and chew on this." Morgana sat a plate of waffles in front of her sister. She had already given one to Ronan and a plate of them to their mom. Then Morgana sat down and started to eat her own waffles.

"It's just weird. I don't know." she sighed and picked up the fork, starting to eat. Of course it tasted good. It occurred to Liana, if she was a witch, who was to say that Morgana wasn't? And her mother, and her nephew. She put down her fork down and stared at them. Morgana glanced up, freezing with her fork halfway to her mouth.

"Liana, you're giving me the creeps, stop it." she ordered. Liana stared a little longer. She didn't see anything that might show that they were. But she didn't know what to look for. She wasn't like Liam or Scott, she couldn't smell the magic on them... but... She made a mental note to talk to Liam about if anyone in her family smelled like magic. I twas weird to know that her entire family might be made up of witches and she never knew it. She picked the fork back up and went back to eating. It would explain how her cooking disaster of a sister could make such amazing waffles. Liana put the thoughts out of her mind, knowing she'd just drive herself crazy if she kept thinking about it and just vowed to ask Liam about it later. She knew Scott would probably do a better job of smelling it but she didn't know Scott that well, and asking him to sniff her family was a bit... weird.

Because Morgana had done the cooking it was up to Liana to do the clean up, which honestly was probably why Morgana had done the cooking. She knew that her sister hated to clean up, and Liana was, in general, much better at cooking, so she did it more often. It didn't take too long to clean up and when she was done, she headed for the living room where her mom and sister were sitting and watching TV they were talking about the disappearance of Tamara, talking about how her house had been completely normal, as if she hadn't even been there. They talked about where she worked and even had Balthazar on the news, talking about her.

"Tamara is an amazing girl. She's a hard worker. She was always a bit flakey but I don't think she would just up and leave without saying anything to anyone. I hope she's okay." The man was saying.

"I never liked him." Anastasia muttered, watching the man as he spoke on about Tamara and trying to find her.

'Why not?" Liana asked, moving to sit on the couch. Morgana was on the floor with Ronan. Ronan was such a mama's boy. He was sitting happily on her lap, playing with his mom's phone.

"I grew up with him. Balthazar isn't even his name." She rolled her eyes. "His name is Stephen, but I guess it wasn't mysterious enough when he opened his shop." Anastasia crossed her legs up on the couch. "He had a crush on me when we were kids. I didn't feel the same and he didn't take the rejection well."

"Wait- Balthazar is your age?" Morgana asked. "He looks about twenty years younger." Anastasia reached out and lightly wacked the back of her daughter's head. Morgana laughed and batted her hand away.

"Rude. Who raised you to be so rude? I know it wasn't me."

"It was Rita." Rita was their neighbor when they lived in Florida when Liana and Morgana were young. Rita would baby-sit the girls while Anastasia worked.

"Of course. I should have known." Their mother shook her head and sighed. "I tried so hard. At least I have a Grandchild who can redeem the world in my eyes." Anastasia leaned over and picked Ronan up out of Morgana's lap, kissing his cheek. Ronan giggled and clapped his hands.

Morgana got up off the floor, brushing off the back of her jeans. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

* * *

"No offense, Li, but I don't care to watch a new cast about a missing woman that I don't know." she flipped the channels, trying to find something good on, passing by Sponge Bob and ignoring Ronan's cries to go back to Bob Bob. "I'm trying to raise you with taste, Ro."

The three women spent most of the day finishing up cleaning the large house, it had kind of gone to all hell while Juliana was sick and didn't get cleaned up. They finished the last room and they all kind of fell all over the living room, exhausted, dusty and smelling of cleaning products.

"I'm going to go order Chinese." Anastasia declared, pushing herself up to stand.

"I'm going to wash up and see if Ronan's up from his nap." Morgana remained sitting for a moment.

"Hey, Morgan?" Liana sat up from her spot on the floor.

"I'm working on it, hang on."

"Not that. I had a question." Liana gnawed on her bottom lip.

"Stop doing that, you're going to mess up your lip." Morgana said, without looking at her sister.

"How did you know-"

"Because ninety percent of the time, that's what you're doing." Morgana answered. "you have a serious problem." She nodded. Liana rolled her eyes. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Do you ever feel like... weird?"

"Weird? Liana, you already did the puberty thing right? Like... I'm not ready to give the sex talk-"

"No! Shut up. Jesus, Morgana, I meant like... Like there is something wrong with you. Like you're not... normal. Human."

"Human?"

"You know what I mean." Liana started to stand. "Nevermind, whatever-"

"Li, come on, sit down. Yeah, I feel... weird... pretty much all the time. Of course I feel weird all the time. I'm an eighteen year old high school drop out with a two year old. I'm basically the poster child for what not to do."

"That's not really want I meant but... okay." Liana sighed, she didn't know how to explain it without saying the word Witch. And she didn't want her sister to think she was totally crazy. She hadn't mastered her powers enough to show her anything to prove it either.

"You're a freak, Li." Morgana stood up. "But we're all a little freaky around here." She leaned down and kissed her sister's head before going up the stairs. "Ronan Jack, it is time to get your little butt out of bed." Liana could hear the boy giggling wildly upstairs, probably just waiting for his mom.

Liana sighed and stood up, heading for the kitchen. Her mom was kneeling down by a drawer, going through the supply of potion ingredients. Liana didn't think anything of it. They'd already looked at it, she'd talked her mother into not throwing it out and letting them keep it, because it reminded her so much of spending the summers with her grandmother. And Anastasia wasn't about to take away anything that reminded the girls of their grandmother.

"Liana." Anastasia asked, looking back when her daughter walked into the room.

"Yeah?"

"Which of you have been using the stuff in the drawer?" She asked.

"I did." Liana answered. "It was the stuff Grandmother and I use to use for her home remedy things." It wasn't a lie. But she knew better than to call it a potion in front of her mom.

"Don't do that." Anastasia stood up, brushing off her knees. "Stay out of that drawer. I let you keep it because of sentimental value, but I don't want you using any of the things out of it."

"Why not?"

"Don't question it. I just don't want you to." She answered firmly. "The Chinese food should be here soon, go make sure your sister and Ronan haven't destroyed the upstairs." Anastasia used her food to close the drawer. "Nevermind, I'll go check on them, stay out of the drawer." Anastasia repeated, walking past Liana and heading for the stairs. Liana stayed where she was, turning her head back to watch her mom's retreating back.

"We're all a little freaky around here." She muttered, that was painfully, painfully true.

* * *

A/N Chapter seven is done! Alright, about to get into some fun witchy things. I would love some feedback from you guys, what you think about the chapters, about the development. I think I mentioned this before but this is going to be a three story series with a possible prequel? Anyway, if you want more info about that, check out my fic tumblr, which is linked in my profile. Feel free to ask questions, check out little extras, I've been working on it a lot to make it as interesting as possible. Anyway, hopefully Chapter Eight will be done tonight and ready to go up on Tuesday.


	8. A Dance to Remember

**Chapter Eight  
A Dance to Remember**

"Liana!" Liana stopped and was nearly run over by a girl from her class, Dianne.

"Um.. yeah?" Liana hadn't really been approached by many of her classmates in the past. She hung out mostly with Liam and Mason. Some times they hung out with Scott and his people. Despite being kind of friends with them, she didn't consider herself part of the 'pack'. She wasn't really included in their adventures and whatever. They were working on the assassin thing. She was keeping out of that, She told them, if they needed her help, then she would help but until then she wanted to keep out of it. She had enough on her plate with learning how to use her powers.

And apparently the idea of making friends just kind of escaped her.

"Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"

"The what?"

"The dance? They've been talking about it all week." She pointed behind Liana. She turned and sure enough there was a banner for some homecoming thing.

"Oh... I guess?" She shrugged. "I have no idea." She honestly hadn't realized it was a thing. At her old school she hadn't gone to a lot of dances either, she had never really been popular. Most people equated her with Morgan, who had a talent for making enemies, especially out of teachers.

"Oh, people are saying that Liam asked you to go."

"What people?" Liana quirked an eyebrow. She made a mental note to pay more attention to what was going on around her. Dianne shrugged.

"Just people around school. So you're not going with Liam? Liam's single?"

"As far as I know?" Liana shrugged one shoulder. Dianne brightened.

"Great!" She chirped and skipped off. Liana shook her head, remembering why she didn't work too hard to try and make friends. People were difficult to deal with. Liana turned to watch her go and turned on her heel, about to head the other way when she ran smack into Liam.

"Ow." she stumbled back, a bit.

"Oh- Sorry, Liana, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, you're just kind of a brick wall." Liana gestured at him and went to step around him.

"Sorry." He repeated. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something?" Liana stopped again, turning to face him. Liam cleared his throat and glanced up and down the hall as if something was going to happen. Her gaze followed his, but nothing happened.

"Liam, the bell is going to ring soo-"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked in a rush. Liana's eyes widened a bit and she noted a few people had stopped to listen in on what was going on.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Um... yeah." Liam nodded, glancing around at the people staring. Liana gaped a moment before nodding.

* * *

"Yes, yeah, Yeah. I'll- I'd- yeah." She stammered out. She'd never actually been asked out before. She blushed and turned, hurrying down the hall. Liam smiled to himself, patting himself on the back before heading off to class.

"So what are you going to wear?" Morgana was sitting on Liana's bed, watching as the younger girl went through her clothes.

"I don't know... what do people usually wear to school dances?" She asked.

"Do I look like I ever went to a school dance, Li?" Morgana countered, bouncing in place, Finally she got up and walked over to the closet, bumping her sister out of the way with her hip. Morgana spent about twenty minutes digging through the mass of dresses. The thing about Liana was, she always wore dresses and skirts. She never wore actual pants. So a dress by itself wasn't enough to call 'fancy wear' for her. It took a bit of digging but Morgana managed to find something cute that would work as for the occasion.

"Wear this." She held it out. Liana took it and held it up against her, looking in the mirror as her sister moved back to the bed, laying down on it. "So, Liam?" She asked.

"He asked me." Liana shrugged.

"You two spend a lot of time together, a lot of alone time." Morgana teased. "Do I need to give you the talk." Liana let out a laugh.

"Sorry, but I feel like getting the talk from you would be like being told by a drug addict to not do drugs." Morgana gaped at her sister, and then threw the pillow at her. Liana laughed, catching the pillow and threw it back.

"Jerk."

"Tell me I'm wrong."

"Shut up." Morgana stuck her tongue out and got up off the bed. "Okay, you're going to need something to wear with the dress."

"Something to wear?"

"Jewelry, dork." Morgana went to dig through her sister's Jewelry box, stopping when she noticed the trunk. "Hey." she walked over and opened it up, wincing as the hinges screeched.

"What are you doing?" Liana asked, reaching out, about to snap the thing shut, not caring if she took her sister's hands off in the process.

"Shh, looking for something." Morgana took out the box of candles, then the books. Finally she pulled out the bottom of the trunk.

"What..." Liana walked up behind Morgana, the bottom of the trunk came out to reveal little compartments with various stones One of the compartments had jewelry in it.

"I found this by accident. Grandmother asked me to get something out of the trunk, I went to do it and accidentally pulled up the bottom." She shrugged, she managed to untangle one of the necklaces and held it up. "This is the one you should wear." Liana looked at it warily, reaching out to take it. It felt normal, like it wasn't charmed or anything. She relaxed and slipped it over her head. It was very simple, a silver ball hanging from a chain. It was simple and pretty. Liana put it down and went to change, putting on the dress, then slipping the necklace around her neck. Morgana helped her adjust it so the ball fell perfectly on her chest.

"Okay, Maybe it is kind of perfect." Part of her wanted to get back into the box of stones, but the second the necklace fell into place, she didn't care about them anymore. She just wanted to get to that dance. "I have to go. Liam's mom is taking us to the dance." Liana slipped into her shoes and headed down the stairs. She crossed the yards over to the Geyer/Dunbar house and before she could knock on the door, it opened and Liam stood there.

"Wow." He stared at her, his eyes wide. She smirked and slipped past him into the house.

"I know." Liam's mother had promised Anastasia pictures. Liam watched with interest as Liana moved to pose for the pictures. This... wasn't the normal Liana. Normal Liana would have slouched, complained about having to take pictures. This Liana... she was already posing, ready to take them.

"Come on, Dunbar, or I'll take the pictures alone." She smirked at him. Liam started and hurried over, he let his mom take a few pictures of them with her phone and with her actual camera.

"Okay, that's enough, mom, let's go." Mrs. Geyer sighed the mom sigh. The 'my baby is growing up so fast' sigh, the same one that Anastasia had done when she was told that Liana was going to be going to the dance.

"Mom." Liam sighed back. Mrs Geyer just put out her bottom lip and hugged her son close to her. Liana gave him a look over her shoulder, teasing him lightly. Liam gave a look back, he was less amused. "Mom." He repeated. Mrs Geyer pulled back and went to hug Liana. Liana hugged back, her arms wrapping around the other woman, a little weirded out.

"You know your mom wishes she could be here."

"I know." Liana nodded, she wasn't really that upset. It wasn't like it was prom or anything, it was just a silly school spirit no real reason beyond that dance. Besides Liana knew that Anastasia had to work hard to pay their bills. Being a single mother wasn't easy. Finally they got out to the car and Liam opened the door for her. The ride there was mostly silent, listening to the music on the radio. As soon as they got out of the car, New Liana was back. As soon as his mom drove away, Liana reached out, taking Liam's hand.

"Let's party." She smirked. Liam followed as she headed into the school,, there was a new swagger to her walk. Normal Liana took long, quick steps, her head usually down, trying to not be noticed. She was more speed walking than anything. Now she moved slower, there was a swing to her hips, practically forcing Liam to watch her ass as she walked. The girl glanced back over her shoulder at him, catching him as he stared. Liam blushed and quickly looked away. Inside, people milled about, there was a refreshment table with finger foods and a vile pink punch.

"Liam, Liana." Scott stood off to the side with Kira, Stiles, Malia and Lydia.

"Hey." Liam greeted.

"You both look great." Kira piped up.

"You too, I want to dance." Liana gave Liam a look. She liked Scott and the others, but where they went, Drama and trouble usually followed. In the time Liana had been there, Scott had led his friends into a least two life threatening situations, and that wasn't even counting the assassins that they all knew were hanging over their heads, though she knew she couldn't blame the assassin thing on Scott, that wasn't his fault. Anyway, she just wanted to have fun tonight, and have Liam to herself.

"Me too." Malia gripped Stiles' arm, pulling him out to the dance floor. Lydia was there with some guy from her history class, a nice piece of eye candy, he brought her a cup of the disturbing pink punch.

"Well lets dance." Liam led Liana towards the dance floor. Liana pulled her eyes away from the punch in Lydia's hand and walked out with her date. The music was a mix of new and old hits. A song that Liana remembered from when she was in elementary school, Toxic by Britney Spears. Liana smirked and started to dance. She moved her body, undulating her hips. Liam stared, shocked at the moves. He quickly snapped out of it and started to dance with her. He could smell the magic coming off of her in waves. A few people around them found themselves staring. Liam had kind of noticed that while regular people couldn't smell the magic, they could, to a degree, feel it. When Liana was still buzzing, she got a lot of attention, a lot of stares when she moved around because everyone could actually feel the magic that she was putting out. Now, it seemed like they were feeling it again.

The longer Liam remained pressed against the dancing woman, the more relaxed he felt. He could actually feel the stress of his first date melting away. It was great. His hands moved to her waist and while the song changed from Toxic to something from 2014, a song by Jason Derulo that the teachers probably didn't approve of, the two moved to the beat change in sync with each other. They danced like a couple of fifteen year olds probably shouldn't have danced. Liana turned in his arms so that they were facing each other. He, without hesitation, pressed his lips to hers. She was a bit shocked at first but kissed back. It didn't stop until another dancing couple bumped into them. Liana cleared her throat, taking Liam's hand, she led him out of the gym, where the dance was, and into the halls.

As soon as they were clear of the doors, Liam pressed Liana against the lockers, his mouth back on hers. Liana ran her hands through his hair, neither of them noticing the figure moving towards them.

"Carefuly, that's how pups are made." Peter Hale reached out, grasping the necklace around the girl's neck after Liam stepped away. He yanked on it, breaking the chain. As soon as the necklace was off, it was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on them. Liam quickly backed away and Liana blushed dark red, unable to form words.

"It was a very powerful inhibition charm." Peter revealed, handing the necklace back to Liana.

"How-" Liana cleared her throat again, her voice was tight. "How do you know?"

"I recognize the charm." He answered with a half smirk.

"who are you?" the man grinned down at her, his full smile much more chilling than his frown.

"Peter Hale, an old friend of your family. I knew your mother actually and I know for a fact she wouldn't approve of this." He gestured to their rumpled clothes. Liam's face turned red, his embarrassment turning to anger.

"Screw you, man. What are you doing here anyway?" He asked. "Lurking and waiting for teenagers to embarrass?" He snapped.

"No, I simply wished to speak to Miss Redfern, It is Redfern right? I couldn't imagine your mother giving you any other name."

"How do you know my mom?"

"I told you, old family friend, I just wanted to meet her daughter, you're a witch, aren't you?"

"I am completely sure that you know the answer to that." She told him, her glare unwavering.

"You have your grandmother's stare." Peter noted. "Yes, I know that you are and I'm curious if that is all you are."

"It is." she answered, Peter's grin fell and he looked peeved.

"How old are you?"

"I thought you had all the answers." Liana answered drily.

"How old are you?" He repeated.

"I'm fifteen." She answered with a sigh. Peter froze, looking thoughtful.

"Fifteen and you're nothing but a witch."

"Wow, that sounds rude, but yes, I am and you're freaking me out." Liana informed him. Liam reached out, taking her hand.

"Let's go home." They both moved past Peter heading for the front doors.

"Liana." Peter called out. Liana sighed and stopped, turning back to him.

"What?"

"Are you an only child?"

"No."

"Older or younger?"

"I have an older sister... why?" Liana asked him.

"And can she do what you do? The making charms thing?" He asked. Realization hit her and she felt the rage in her chest, she turned and stormed out, Liam on her heels.

The pair parted ways at their homes and Liana stormed up to her sister's room.

"did you think it was funny?" Liana snarled, throwing the necklace onto her sister's stomach

"What?" Morgana opened her eyes, pulling the ear buds out of her ears.

"You charmed the necklace, you used your magic to embarrass me." Liana could feel tears of embarrassment pricking her eyes.

"Liana what are you talking about?" Morgana asked, sitting upright.

"The necklace, you put an inhibition charm on it so I could throw myself at Liam."

"You threw yourself at Liam?" She asked. "And what charm are you even talking about? Magic?"

"You-" it quickly became obvious that Morgana had no idea what was going on.

"Are you drunk?" Morgana asked her sister.

"Of course not."

"Go to bed, Li, You can tell me about throwing yourself at Liam tomorrow."

* * *

A/N This should have gone out a few days ago but I've been working like a crazy person. Anyway I know there isn't a lot of Scott and the gang in this story. That's because Liam isn't with them a lot that I've seen? That and Liana doesn't have anything to do with the assassins and that's what Scott and them are working on. In the second story I promise they'll be in it a lot more. So, as always I encourage everyone to go look at my awesome fic tumblr that I've worked on quite a bit. Feedback makes my day.


	9. Practice, Practice, Practice

**Chapter Nine  
Practice, Practice, Practice**

It was a while before Liana was able to look at Liam without turning red again, they were both nervous, thinking that everything that happened between them that night was the result of the spell and quite frankly it sucked to think that it was because Liana really did like Liam and she was afraid the only reason he kissed her was because of that stupid necklace she wore. The one she was still confused about. Where did the necklace come from? She knew that Morgana hadn't charmed it. After dragging poor Scott over to her house and making him casually sniff her sister, he confirmed to her that Morgana didn't smell like magic, he said she had a weird smell too, but it definitely wasn't the same magic smell that Liana sported like a strong perfume.

Liana had put that mystery behind her, for now, concentrating instead on the book in front of her. She had been reading through her grandmother's books, they were mostly spell books, some of them were pretty old. The writing was so faded she had to try to rewrite them in another notebook so she could really study them. She was doing more work on this than she ever did on her actual school work. She heard the door at the bottom of the stairs creaking open and she hurried to hide the book under her bed, replacing it with the book she was currently reading for fun. She looked up, smiling at her mom and, especially, the plate of cookies her mother was carrying with her.

Liana reached out to take one and Anastasia let her take the entire plate.

"They're for you."

"Tha- what did I do?" Liana stared up at her mom.

"You didn't do anything, Liana." Anastasia answered. "Your sister is at work and took Ronan with her-"

"To the diner?"

"She says he helps her to get better tips. Anyway, your sister is out, and I wanted to see how your date went, how you're liking Beacon Hills, I never get the chance to sit down and talk to you." Anastasia shrugged. "So how did the date go?"

"It went alright, we danced, we came home. No big deal."

"Okay... and how are things at school? Are you making friends?"

"Not really, they think I'm kind of weird, I think the main thing keeping me from getting bullied is Liam." And the fact that a lot of people were just kind of afraid of her, though they didn't know why. She knew why, it was because they could feel the power, but whatever. She did really think the main reason was because of Liam and Scott. And possibly Stiles, the human spazz attack.

"Oh..."

"Hey, who's Peter Hale?" Liana asked. Anastasia's head snapped up so fast Liana was amazed her neck didn't snap.

"Why, where did you hear that name?"

"Um... Scott knows him." It wasn't a lie, Scott did apparently know him pretty well. Anastasia stood up from her spot on the bed and looked down at her daughter.

"Stay away from Peter Hale, far far away. Tell Scott he should do the same. Peter is manipulative, I don't just mean a little, he knows how to find the one thing a person wants and really make them believe that he will be able to get that for them. He tells them what they want to hear and never follows through. He is a despicable human being and I don't want you anywhere near him, understood?"

"Got it." Liana looked up at her mom with wide eyes. Anastasia calmed down and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to head back downstairs, I have another batch of cookies in the oven. I love you baby, and promise me you'll stay away from Peter."

"I promise." Liana answered. Anastasia kissed her head and headed out of the room, going back downstairs. "Well that wasn't weird at all." She muttered and pulled the book out from under the bed, going back to working on her research, until she caught a glimpse at the time. She quickly put away the book and grabbed her bag, heading out of the house. She called out to let her mom know she was going out, but she didn't say where.

The walk to the occult shop was pretty boring, it didn't take long at all, it was just kind of hot. She walked through the beads, expecting to see Tamara, but no dice, she was still missing. No one had been able to track her down. Balthazar claimed he had done a few tracking spells but nothing had come up.

"Balthazar?" Liana called out. The man had asked if she wanted to work there while they were looking for Tamara, but she turned him down, she didn't have time for a job and for school, plus this witchy thing she had going on as well as the friendship stuff she had going on between her and Liam, as well as Mason, she was actually pretty close to Mason.

"Liana." Balthazar came out from the basement, wiping his hands on a white towel. He closed the door and walked over to her. "Right on time." He noted, glancing at the clock.

"You said on the dot." she had called him after the necklace thing, she knew she would need to learn how to recognize magic, how to work her own magic, she'd spent a weekend going through the stones in the bottom of the chest trying to find out what they were and what their properties were, she stole her mom's label maker so she could start labeling all of this stuff, she also ignored her mother's rule and stole all the herbs and potion stuff out of the drawer, when her mom asked, Liana just said she threw it out. Anastasia hadn't been thrilled, but she'd been acting so weird lately, Liana just kind of accepted the weirdness from her mother at this point.

"And you listened, alright, let's go to my office." He led her back through the other door, the one that didn't lead to the basement. Liana followed him in and closed the door behind her. He already had the stuff they would need sitting out. "Take a seat, on the floor." He pointed and she went to sit down, crossing her legs, spreading her skirt over her knees. Liam had really wanted to be there for this, but Balthazar said it was better if there were no distractions.

"Alright, how do we get started?" She asked, looking up at the older man.

"First I want to know how much power you have in you." He knelt down, on his knees in front of her. He placed his hands on either side of her head and closed his eyes. She could actually feel his power moving through her as he took a measurement of sorts. When he pulled his hands away, he opened his eyes, for a moment she was frightened by the look of outright hunger in them.

"Balthazar?" He snapped out of it pretty quickly and stood back up.

"You have a lot of power in you, Liana. I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before. I'm usually pretty good at getting a feel for a witch's power." He looked at her suspiciously.

"I didn't even know I was a witch this time last month so... I have no idea how you didn't notice." She shrugged. She didn't know how any of it worked.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you then. The main trick is learning how to control your anger." He sat down on the floor across from her, their knees almost touching. He reached out, taking her hands. He placed her hands on her stomach. "Close your eyes and concentrate on your body, where do you feel the magic?" He asked.

"Right... about here." She moved her hands down just a fraction of an inch. He nodded.

"Alright, now I want you to think about that spot, feel the magic you have in you, You need to keep a grip on it. You need to get a lock on it and keep it from escaping without your permission." He waved his hand and the lights went out, the candles he always had set up around his office lit up and he started to slowly chant.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a spell for peace. Bringing peace to your magic." He explained. He continued to chant, Liana could feel it working, her bones felt like they were melting into a warm, relaxed puddle as the tension in her stomach untangled, becoming manageable.

After he had helped her with the calming, he taught her how to do it herself, along with a couple of other, very simple spells, Things she could easily do on her own, things that she could practice when she had spare time, when she left she felt a million times better. She practically skipped home, coming to an abrupt halt when she saw him sitting on her front porch.

Liam looked up when he smelled the magic. Liana slowed down as he headed down the walk twards her.

"Hey." Liam stopped a few feet short of where Liana stood. She stared at him, thinking of the conversation she had with Balthazar on the way out

"_So, what made you change your mind?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_When I first mentioned training, you didn't seem that into it, but when you called me the other day, you were very, very into the idea." Balthazar opened his office door for her. Liana wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it. After a moment of silence, she sighed. _

"_I accidentally wore an inhibition charm to a school dance and now I don't know if the guy I like really likes me or if the spell made him act the way he did."_

"_It was an inhibition spell? Not a love spell?" Liana nodded in reply. "Liana, inhibition spells don't create feelings, they bring down people's alls. If he didn't like you before, the spell wouldn't have given him feelings to act on."_

His words swam around her head as she met Liam halfway. He looked sheepishly down at his feet then up at her.

" guess we made this kind of weird." He commented. Liana rubbed her eyes.

"Lets go inside, it's too hot."

"I feel like your dream home would be in Alaska."

"What?" Liana stopped on the porch stairs.

"You hate heat, you are always saying how hot it is and your room is always freezing, You could probably store meat in your bedroom." Liana thought about that.

"My dream house is actually in Maine, even if Stephen King has done his damnedest to scare everyone away." She smiled and went to open the front door.

"Why Maine?"

"I hate too much heat and I like the coast."

"Maine... you're so weird."

"I'm aware." Liana led the way up to her room, she checked that the spell book was under her bed still, it was. She pulled it out and moved it to the trunk.

"So are we just going to avoid talking about the dance? I mean, while I'm all about avoiding the issue I miss- Mason and I miss you." He coughed. Liana sat on the bed, looking up at him. "Li-"

"That was my first kiss." She blurted.

"What?" Liam asked.

"So this whole 'school freak' thing isn't new to me. People have always found me weird. But this is the first time it came with fear... anyway, no one was willing to risk being taunted for being seen with me, thus no one got close enough to kiss me. What happened at the dance was my first kiss."

"Oh." Liam looked thoughtful. "it was mine too." He admitted.

"Liar."

"Seriously, I... I had problems at my old school, just trust me on that."

"So We both had our first kisses under the spell, of course." She sighed.

"Well we can always make sure our second kiss isn't."

"What-" Liana was cut off by Liam's lips on hers. She closed her eyes and kissed back. After a moment they pulled back.

"So much better without magic." Liana muttered

* * *

A/N: Alright, Here is chapter Nine, Chapter eleven is going to be a crazy one and I'm super excited. Hopefully I can get Chapter Ten written tomorrow and I'll post it when I finish it, just because I'm so behind on the schedule. As always, I'd love it if ya'll checked out my fc tumblr and left feedback here and there.


	10. A Little Help

**Chapter Ten  
****A Little Help**

Econ wasn't a fun place to be, ever. Honestly Liana had no idea how she ended up in the class. She always thought one had to test into it and she knew more than anything that she was terrible at math and anything mildly related to that. She was thrilled to have Liam next to her at least. Not because he was good at it, but because he was a good distraction from the fact that she was going to fail. She was busy writing a story in her econ notebook, pointedly not listening to whatever Coach was explaining.

"Redfern!" Liana jumped, looking around the room in shock before her eyes settled on Coach.

"Um... what?"

"Do you own a pair of pants?"

"I... what?" Liana looked down at her skirt and back up at the Coach. "Somewhere? Yes?"

"Good, You'll need them. We are going on a weekend camping trip." The Coach announced.

"Camping?" Liana asked.

"Is it required?" Liam spoke up, looking nervous.

"For Lacrosse, yes, it's definitely required. It'll do you kids some good to get out in the fresh air and away from the video games. Greenberg isn't invited." He amended. "All the Lacrosse kids are required except for Greenberg." Liam gave Liana a look of horror. The rest of the class period, he looked down at the table, not even pretending to pay attention. Which meant Liana actually had to take notes, because Mason wasn't there to do it and usually Liam was the second line of defense. Liana was just bad at taking notes, she spent a lot of time doodling.

By the time the bell rang she had a page that was half notes, half really terrible doodles. Liam jumped up and rushed out of the room. Liana groaned, gathering her stuff in her arms and chased him down.

"Liam! Liam Dumbar I am wearing heels if I fall and die, that will be on your conscience." She called after him. He finally stopped and turned back to her so she could catch up.

"What?" He asked when she made it over. She shoved her notebooks into her bag and ran a hand through her hair.

"Liam, don't... freak out."

"Liana, do you know what is happening this weekend? Same time as the camping trip?" He asked, his voice low.

"The full moon." She answered. "I know that. But I can do something. I mean... my relaxation potion works on you. Maybe something like that, but juiced up." She was trying pretty desperately to come up with something, one of the potions she'd see in the book or... she didn't even know what at this point. Just that she needed to come up with a solution. Because Liam during the full moon was a scary thought. Malia too, but she wasn't on the team, so she wouldn't have to be there necessarily.

"You've already looked." Liam sighed.

"In one book. And I can ask Balthazar."

"No, don't ask him. I don't want him to know what I am."

"Why not?" Liana asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Well he's skinny and you're strong, so you might be surprised by how far you might throw him. Liam... Just don't give up hope. I'll come up with something, I promise. I will go through every book I have, I will search the internet, even though it's mostly bullshit." She sighed. "I swear it, Liam. Just give me some time."

"You have until the weekend." Liam still looked pale and freaked out.

"Then I'll start now." She nodded. She honestly couldn't care less about school if she tried, so it wasn't a problem for her to skip out on the rest of her day. She waited until the bell rang, hiding in the bathroom. As soon as she stepped out she got an idea. She muttered a spell, it wasn't invisibility, but it was a camouflage spell. If someone knew to look for her, they'd probably find her pretty easily, but as long as they weren't trying to find her, they would just kind of glance over her. She slipped through the halls pretty easily, getting to the front doors. She knew that if anyone was looking they'd see her walking out, as there was no way to disguise the door opening.

She slipped out of the doors and hurried down to the sidewalk in front of the street, walking away. She headed home, it wasn't that far of a walk. She usually took the bus to and from school, but obviously that wasn't an option today. She opened the front door at home and glanced around. She knew her mom was suppose to be working but there was no telling if she was actually doing that or not.

"Hello?" She called out, closing the door behind her. "Anyone home?" She relaxed when no one answered. She ran up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her, locking it. She didn't need anyone barging in on her tonight. She opened the trunk and started pulling out all the boxes. She had bought a few new ones, these probably wouldn't be as good, but she was willing to take all the help she could get. She piled the books on her bed and climbed up, pulling the first one off the stack, pausing to pull her econ notebook from her bag, opening it up to the back page. She was going to have to take notes.

She had gotten halfway through one book, having written down one possibility for what they wanted by the time she heard the car door. She hoped up, assuming it was her mom. She hurried down the stairs and to the front door. Her mom mentioned bringing home dinner after work. She opened the front door and froze. It wasn't her mom.

"Peter Hale."

"Liana Redfern." Peter walked towards the porch, staring up at the girl.

"Surprised you remember my name."

"It's not often I run into teenagers about to have sex in a hallway." Liana managed to avoid turning red when he brought that up.

"What do you want?" She asked. "My mom says I'm not suppose to talk to you."

"And your mom would know better than anyone. She'd also know that telling a teenage girl to not talk to someone just means they'll definitely talk to them."

"Not necessarily. Unless you give me a good reason to disobey my mom, I'm going back in the house."

"I know someone that can help you with your powers." Liana had started to turn back to the door, sure he'd have nothing other than more stupid questions, but his answer made her pause. She looked back at him over her shoulder.

"Really?" She asked. Balthazar was great, but she wanted as much help as she could get. She could still feel it beating against the gates, the power wanting to spill over. Ever since she first used magic, she'd just felt it waiting to take over. And while she didn't know a lot about magic, she knew that it spilling over would lead to people getting hurt. Liana turned back around, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes really. An old friend of mine is a very powerful witch. She's interested in getting to know you and helping you with control. An out of control witch is a danger to everyone. You've heard of the Salem witch trials, yes? It would be very similar to that, people have not gotten more open minded towards the supernatural world. Not even a little bit."

"Who is she?" Peter didn't answer the girl's question, instead he walked around the car, opening the passenger side door.

"Get in and you'll find out." Liana stared at him, that sounded like a terrible idea but-

"Hang on." She turned and went back into the house, closing and locking the door behind her. She ran up to her room, slipping her feet into shoes, then grabbed her phone and her purse, walking back down. If this woman could help her with a spell for Liam then it would be worth it. She hurried back down the stairs and unlocked the door, walking back out, locking it behind her. "If this turns out to be a joke, or some twisted lie, I will blast your ass to Missouri." She threatened. And with the amount of power she felt swimming in her bones, she didn't doubt that she could do it.

"Duly noted." Peter smiled and gestured to the door he had left open. She ducked into the car and he closed the door behind her, getting in on the passenger side. "So, Liana, How is your mother?"

"Why do you care?" Liana asked, her eyes on the road, waiting for any sign that something might be off. The doors weren't locked, so she knew she could throw herself out of the car if she had to.

"Your mother and I really are old friends."

"You seem to have a lot of those."

"One accumulates quite a few old friends as they get older, you'll find that out, hopefully. Teenagers in Beacon Hills don't have the highest life expectancy, but you seem like the type to fight."

"Okay." Liana rolled her eyes. Peter smirked.

"She told you to stay away from me."

"Yes, I already told you that."

"So you did, that's funny."

"I fail to see the humor."

"A long time ago, your grandmother, Juliana told her the same thing. It ended in a very similar fashion to this." Well that was a relief, seeing as her mother hadn't been hacked into little pieces and scattered about the woods, this probably wouldn't end that way either.

"My grandmother was a very smart woman."

"She was." Peter agreed. "But teenage girls, aren't terribly bright." He parked the car and got out. Liana stared at him, then at the spot he had been sitting in after he moved. After a moment she opened the door and got out, half expecting them to be in an abandoned field, but no, they were in front of a house, one of many houses lining the street. It was a normal, suburban place. She followed Peter towards the door glancing around. There was a middle aged woman outside of one home, flipping through her mail, in front of another house was an older couple, bent over their flower bed. It was all so... normal and nonthreatening it made it a little more frightening.

Peter knocked on the door and they waited. Liana jumped when it opened, revealing a very pretty woman. She was probably in her late twenties, early thirties, her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, She had flour on her arms and dusted over her black t-shirt.

"Is this her?" The woman asked.

"Liana, meet Tabitha Reyes. One of the most powerful witches I know. Tabitha, this is Liana. The girl I told you about, yes."

"Come in." Tabitha stepped back and let the into the house. Liana stared up at Peter, who gestured for her to go in first. She slowly walked up the porch stairs and into the house, hurrying past Peter. The house was nice, well lit, there were a few pictures on the walls, a few knick knacks sitting around. Liana followed Tabitha to the kitchen, where it smelled like cinnamon rolls and flour dusted the counter. "I was just finishing up some baking, don't mind the mess." Tabitha commented and turned back, smiling at them.

"You're nervous." she walked over to Liana, staring down at the shorter girl. "Trust me, Liana, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead already. Witches are a dying breed. As more of us mate with Human, the magic in our blood is getting more and more diluted. It's rare that I find one powerful enough to cause trouble for us."

"Trouble?" Liana asked.

"Trouble, if you accidentally blow out a wall at school-"

"How about some windows?"

"Or some windows." Tabitha nodded, staring at the girl. "If it gets out that witches are behind it, We'll be burned at the stake, again. Not to mention, having this much wild power in the area drives us all a little crazy. It throws off the balance of things. And trust me, there is enough magic in the Redfern bloodline to drive even the strongest of us to our breaking point if left unchecked. So don't think of it as me doing you a favor, think of it as me doing all of us in Beacon Hills a favor."

"Are there a lot of witches in Beacon Hills?" Liana asked.

"More than in most small towns. But for the most part, they're small time. Just enough magic to heat up water, like that girl that went missing... Talia-"

"Tamara." Peter interrupted. Tabitha smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, her. She's a small time witch."

"What about Balthazar?" Liana asked, curiously.

"Who?" Tabitha quirked an eyebrow.

"He owns the occult shop..." Tabitha let out a burst of laughter.

"He's a joke. Trust me on that. You have more magic in your pinky than he has in his entire body." Tabitha sat down at the kitchen table. "Now, let's get started, I need to assess how much magic you have in you and I'm going to teach you how to keep it controlled so the rest of us stop feeling so damn itchy all the time."

"One more question." Liana glanced at Peter then back to Tabitha. "I need a potion or a spell to help a friend keep control during the full moon. He hasn't gained full control yet and we're going to be in the woods surrounded by other kids this full moon." Tabitha and Peter both stared at her. After a moment, Tabitha stood up and walked to the kitchen counter, she pulled out a recipe box and pulled out a card. She walked back over and held it out.

"Try that. I've used it to subdue werewolves in the past."

"This has wolfs bane in it." Liana read the card.

"A very small amount. Enough to negate the power of the wolf during the moon, but not to kill the person. Don't put too much in though, or it will kill your friend. Now sit down, we have a lot of work to do." Liana slipped the card into her purse and sat down at the table. She still didn't trust Peter, but if Tabitha could help her, she'd take all the help she could get.

* * *

a/n If you couldn't tell, I'm making this stuff up as I go. I know nothing about witchcraft or Wicca. Anyway, hopefully this weekend I will get lots and lots of stuff written. My goal is to post a chapter every day for the next three days and still have my chapters ready to post every other day for the rest of the week, wish me luck. And of course, check out my tumblr, leave feedback here and there and hopefully you'll be hearing from me again tomorrow. The next chapter is a big one and I'm pretty excited for it so hopefully it will just flow out.


	11. Something Bad

**Chapter Eleven  
****Something Bad**

"Alright, these are the rules." Coach Finstock shouted at the group of teenagers in front of him. Liana stood with Liam, Scott, Lydia, Kira and Stiles. It was universally agreed that Malia would need to stay home. As they didn't know if the potion would work for her the way it was suppose to for a werewolf. They all quieted down and looked at the coach. "Boys stay out of the girl tents, girls stay out of the boy tents, anyone caught breaking these rules will face suspension when we get back. No alcohol or other illegal substances." He gave Liam and Liana a look. Everyone assumed they had been drunk the night of the dance. They didn't try and argue about it.

"Did you bring it?" Scott whispered to Liana.

"Oh, no, I figured we don't really need it that badly, so I left it at home. Of course I brought it." Liana showed the the vial in her purse. "He doesn't take it until about five. That will give it enough time to kick in and it won't wear off before the night is over." she kept her voice low. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"It's weird seeing you in pants." Lydia commented.

"Yeah, no kidding. I hate these things. They're my sisters and I can practically smell the smoke embedded in them."

"I can smell the smoke embedded in them." Liam spoke up. Liana gave him a look and walked about ten feet away before spraying the jeans with body mist and walking back. "Yeah, that's not better." Liana rolled her eyes and headed for the bus. They weren't actually going that far from the school but they had to put up their tents, make their food, all that. Liana was going to share a tent with Kira and Lydia, Liam with Scott and Stiles.

"We just have to get through one night, how hard can that really be?" Kira asked.

"Can you name one night, surrounded by our peers, that has been spent without trouble?" Lydia replied, looking at Kira. She opened her mouth, but stopped,

"No... No I can't. Okay so what can go wrong tonight?"

"Assassins, Liam going wolf, Liana blowing up a tent, Poison Ivy, bad ghost stories and Coach trying to start up a sing along." Stiles answered.

"I'm not going to blow up a tent and Liam isn't going to go wolf. The only problems we're going to have are the typical high school ones... and assassins. There is no avoiding that one."

"Liana, have you had any trouble since that one night?" Scott asked.

"No. I guess they realized I have enough of my own problems and will probably die of my own accord in the near future." Liana answered.

"Yeah, because that's totally what they're doing." Stiles looked at her.

"It's worth pointing out that she's worth the least out of all of us, so it's possible they're leaving her alone because she's not worth much." Lydia added.

"Great, Thanks for that, Lydia." Liana reached back to tighten her ponytail and then pulled the book from her purse. It was one of them that Tabitha had given her to read. She was learning a lot about the craft now, that was what Tabitha called it, the Craft. Liana flipped through the book, finding her place again and went back to reading. It was a short trip to the place where they were going to be staying, the trick was, they had to hike to the actual clearing where they would be staying, as the bus couldn't get between the trees. Liam and Scott were put in charge of carrying the tents while the others just carried their own bags. Coach had picked a few Lacrosse boys who would be carrying the food and other big supplies.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I dislike nature?" Liana muttered, which was a lie, she liked nature well enough, she didn't like camping. She could just feel that something was wrong.

"You feel it too, don't you?" Lydia whispered. "That something is very very wrong out here."

"Yes. I feel like I'm going to vomit."

"That's... that's not how it happens for me, but okay." Lydia took a few steps away from Liana and they continued along the way. The clearing they were going to be camping in was pretty large.

"Girls tents on the left, boys on the right." The coach announced. Scott and his pack walked over to where they could keep their tents close and dropped the things. They each had to put together their own tents so the boys went to work on theirs, leaving Kira, Lydia and Liana to do theirs.

"This shouldn't take too long." Kira chirped, her confident smile falling when Liana dumped out all the parts. "Okay, maybe it will." Liana glanced around and shook her head.

"I've got this." She assured them. She worked slowly, knowing that people would get suspicious if they had theirs up in ten second flat. But she worked her magic, using a spell reparation. Technically the tent wasn't broken, but that didn't matter. Within about seven minutes their tent was up and all they had to do was get the canvas over the skeleton.

"You guys cheated." Stiles accused, they were still working on putting together the metal shell.

"We did not." Lydia crossed her arms over her chest. "Between the three of us there are a lot of brain cells." There were a few other people who had theirs up and they all sort of congregated in the middle, talking. After the twenty minute mark, Liana walked over to the boys where they were still struggling.

"I got it." She slapped Liam's hands away and used the same spell to get theirs up too. It actually took longer because they had put some things together incorrectly. But finally it was done and they were able to go with the others and socialize.

Dinner consisted of food that one of the students had to cook over the camp fire. Coach Finstock tried to do it and nearly singed his hair off.

They all sat around the fire, eating their dinner. Lydia, Liam and Kira were on the bench and Scott, Stiles and Liana were sitting on the ground. Liana was leaning against Liam's legs, poking at her hot dog.

"You okay, Li?" Liam asked, poking her shoulder with the tip of his plastic fork.

"Nope." she answered. She reached up, putting the hot dog on Liam's plate. "I just feel kind of sick." she answered, putting her empty plate on the ground. She turned to look into the woods, shaking her head. "I felt like this when I first moved to Beacon Hills, but not since." She stood up and brushed off the back of her jeans. "I'll be back." She walked past him and headed into the woods.

"Liana." Liam started to get up but stopped,

"Here." Lydia handed him the vial out of Liana's bag. "You need to take that." she stood up from the log and followed Liana into the woods. "We're not suppose to go into the woods alone." She reminded the younger girl.

"I know, I just... thought I saw something." She sighed and turned back. "What time is it? Liam needs to-"

"I already gave it to him, he should be fine." Lydia answered. "And for the record, you're not crazy, I feel it, something very, very bad is happening out here." the two girls headed towards the camp site, both of them freezing as something ran out in front of them.

"What the hell was that?" Liana asked.

"I don't know- Liana!" Liana had already taken off after whatever it was. Lydia hurried out to the camp site and tried to look like she wasn't panicking as she speed walked over to her friends.

"Lydia?" Stiles was on his feet as soon as he walked over.

"Liana took off after a wild animal." She tried to keep her voice low, not wanting to alert the Coach that anything was up.

"What?" Liam's head jerked up and he was running into the woods before anyone could get another word out. He followed the scent of magic until he got to a second clearing where it hit him like a wall, there was magic everywhere. "Liana!" He called out. She came out from between a couple of trees, huffing a puffing.

"I-I thought I saw something."

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" he asked.

"something isn't right out here, Liam. I wanted to find out-"

"You could have been hurt. I don't know what this potion is going to do to me and if I can't protect you-" Liam cut off, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know." He shook his head and stared at her.

Liana sighed and walked over, taking his hand.

"I was fine." She assured him, "Let's go back, I won't chase anymore dark figures." she promised. They headed back to the campsite and headed back over to the group. The guy in charge of the fire put more logs on the fire. The sun started to go down and they all moved towards the camp fire. Coach Finstock got out the stuff for smores and they all gathered around, getting sticks and whatnot. Scott just brought over a bag of marshmallows and whatnot for the pack. Liana now considered herself part of the pack, She was still working out the finer points of protection spells but as soon as she got it down, she was going to make sure she could do everything in her power to protect her friends. She took a marshmallow from the bag and stuck it on the end of the stick, letting it roast in the fire.

"There is something out there." Lydia whispered.

"What?" They all turned to look at the banshee.

"Out there." the marshmallow on her stick caught fire and fell into the camp fire as they all stared out into the woods trying to see something, there was nothing there.

"What are you guys staring at?" Coach Finstock stepped in their line of vision causing them all to jump.

"Nothing." They answered, going back to their smores. At the end of the night, they all snuck off into their tents.

"I get the strong feeling I'm not going to be doing any sleeping." Kira looked back and forth at Liana and Lydia, Lydia looked haunted and Liana was sitting up with her book and a lantern. The front of their tent unzipped and Scott stuck his head in.

"Everything okay in here?" He asked.

"Can Kira move to your tent? Lydia and I aren't going to sleep." Liana glanced up from her book.

"Yeah, sure, Coach is asleep."

"And he'll stay that way." Liana turned a page in the book.

"What?"

"I'm practicing." she answered, her eyes not leaving the book. Scott looked at her, confused, but didn't say anything, just following Kira to her tent. A few seconds later the tent unzipped again and Stiles and Liam came in.

"Heard this was where the all night party was." Stiles quipped. Liana quirked an eyebrow at him and went back to reading. Liam came up by her and glanced at what she was reading. None of it made sense to him, but he wasn't about to ask. They all sat there in silence for about an hour before anything happened. They heard the crack outside of their tent and Liana put down the book.

"Did you here-" Liana let out a gasp, doubling over.

"Liana?" Liam jumped up, his hand moving to her back. She hurried out of the tent, crawling on all fours. She stood up when she was out and looked around. Liam hurried after her, staring with wide eyes. She placed a hand on her ribs, looking out to the west.

"Liana-" Liam barely got the name out before she started running towards the woods. She was in her pajamas, a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, she had Liam's hoodie on over that and her feet were jammed into a pair of slippers. Liam ran after her, keeping up with her shouldn't have been a problem, but his wolf powers weren't working. He felt himself getting winded as they got to the tree line. "Liana!" He shouted after her, not caring if he woke anyone up. He tried to keep up but he felt ill. He paused, bent over, his hand pressed against the rough tree trunk next to him as he tried to catch his breath.

He heard a scream pierce the night and he forced himself to keep going, feeling his strength build back up. He found Liana in the same clearing they had been in earlier but there was a new addition. Five dead rabbits were hung from the tree branches, surrounding them. The rabbits were cut open, their insides spilling out onto the ground.

Liana was on her knees in the middle of the clearing, in front of her was a dead deer, it wasn't full grown, it was a baby dear. She had her hands covering her mouth as she cried. Liam stumbled over and grabbed her, helping her to stand up.

"Liana, come on, We need to, we need to go." He was sweating, still feeling pretty ill.

"No, Liam it's- It's not okay, something happened." He was dragging her away from the clearing. Her clothes and skin were streaked with blood, but neither of them noticed as they headed back for the camp site, her sobbing silently. They had just gotten back when they heard another scream, this one was definitely from Lydia. By now a lot of people were awake, as they heard Liam yelling and Liana's scream, so Lydia's scream drew them to the east. Liana pushed past them, Liam on her tail as they hurried into the woods on the other side, what they saw was even more horrifying than the bunnies.

* * *

"Oh god, that's Tamara." Liana gasped, rushing over to Lydia, she didn't touch the body that was laying on the ground, but she was definitely dead.

"The weird thing is, there are all these symbols carved into her body." Stiles whispered to the others. Liana had stolen a bottle of water and used it to wash the animal blood from her skin and hair, and she'd changed her pants but the sweatshirt was still streaked with the deer blood. She was gnawing on her thumb nail, She stopped when she heard Stiles' words.

"What symbols?" She asked.

"I don't know, weird things."

"I want to see." She stood up and pushed her hands into the pockets of the hoodie. "They might be important."

"I don't know how I'm going to.. come on." He led her over to his dad. "Dad, we need to see the body. Well, she does."

"Stiles-"

"Tamara was a witch." Liana said. "I know that for a fact, I knew Tamara personally, tell them I'm... Identifying the body, whatever. I need to see the symbols." She insisted. Sheriff Stilinski sighed and glanced around,

"Come on." He led the teenage girl to the body, he unzipped the bag enough for Liana to see. She slapped her hand over her mouth, forcing herself to get a good look. She stepped back when she couldnt' take it anymore and moved back over to Liam, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well did you recognize them?" Stiles asked, having chased Liana back over to the group.

"They're symbols I recognize." She nodded. "Symbols for power, for strength, for transference." She answered, holding Liam a little tighter, she had seen all those symbols in the books she'd been reading. "Someone killed Tamara for her power."

* * *

A/N: Alright, so some action finally. I was looking forward to this for a while. I have about nine chapters left, then I'm going to start the sequel. Hopefully I'll get 3/4's of this story written before Labor day is over. So look for another chapter tomorrow. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
